The Rewrite
by TheRavenAndTheMouse
Summary: A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**WARNING for violence and possible strong language. Some adult themes later on in the story, but not for a while.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Cloud madly scrambled for Tsurugi, just in time to block a possibly devastating attack. _Damn, this was really not good!_ Kadaj was hot on his tail as the blonde dashed to find a higher fighting ground. If he could just keep his eyes on all three of them he would stand a chance holding them off. Loz and Yazoo were both just spectating as Kadaj tried to land in some good hits on the blonde. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and with Cloud as off of his game as he was it wouldn't be hard. Fuck, he really needed a better plan.

A furry of brutal attacks rained down on the distracted blonde, a good slice catching his shoulder and ripping two identical tears in his shirt. Damn did he hate that blade. Blood was starting to flow from the gashes, not too much but enough to make him think twice about this fight. How in the name of the Goddess were these three even alive right now? Cloud had killed all of them hardly two years ago!

Loz and Yazoo pounced now, catching the blonde off guard with the out of nowhere attack. The pair restrained Cloud, the blonde knowing he was trapped when he felt Loz's iron grip tighten. There was no way he could escape that grip with just his own strength. Kadaj kicked Tsurugi to the side, the big fusion sword spinning across the rain-soaked pavement. Terrified citizens were fleeing the scene, screaming for help. No one dared to approach Cloud and these three monsters however. If the hero was having this much trouble, who knows how easily they could kill meager bystanders.

"Now then brother, all we needed was your blood. If you had just cooperated this would have gone a lot smoother." Kadaj had that same smug grin on his face that drove Cloud mad. The hero gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the strange feeling coming from his bleeding shoulder.

"What do you need it for Kadaj? I know there's more to this than just wanting to make me bleed." Kadaj's grin only widened, Cloud wincing when he felt something hot and wet over his new wounds. Oh Gaia, where they drinking his blood?! Loz and Yazoo let Cloud go, but the blonde stayed put. He was too stubborn to leave without some sort of an answer.

"Just turn around and you'll have every answer you need." No, no it could not be him! A sharp pain in Cloud's already injured shoulder made the blonde writhe in agony. Damn it, it _was _him.

"Sephiroth," Cloud gasped, glaring over his shoulder. There the General stood, his cat-like green eyes and terrifying aura to go with his smug smirk. Masamune lifted Cloud off of the ground, the long sword shoved further into the hero's shoulder. An agonized scream ripped through the blonde's throat; with that one thrust Sephiroth had tore the nerves in the Cloud's arm, rendering it useless. A quick thrust of the blade and it went straight through Cloud's arm, lodging into the wall of a nearby building and trapping Cloud to it.

Sephiroth turned now, approaching Kadaj. The Sephiroth look-a-like smiled, handing over a small box.

"Unfortunately this is all that Deepground could retrieve, but with my sacrifice it should be more than enough." Kadaj bowed to Sephiroth, the ex-General taking back his blade. Cloud fell to the ground, barely able to move. He rolled over onto his stomach to see what was happening, mako eyes widening when he saw Sephiroth slaughter his most loyal follower. Kadaj's body slumped to the ground, his life force being absorbed by the box in Sephiroth's hand. The thing started to pulse and move, growing before the horrified blonde's eyes.

"Sephiroth what is this?!" Cloud shrieked out as a monster started to take shape, but Sephiroth ignored his enemy's cries. With outstretched arms he approached the hideous monster, a smile in place.

"Welcome home, mother."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Unfortunately I accidentally uploaded chapter 1 over the prologue but I fixed it now! Please review and favorite!

Oh, and I apologize for the short chapter but I couldn't think of any way to extend it right. I may go back an change it later however but we'll have to see.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Cloud, get up already!" _...Aerith? _Cloud tried to make his body move, responding to the sound of his friend's voice. It felt different however, but he was healing at an incredibly fast rate. His new wounds had already turned into scars, his clothes fixing themselves. _Is this death?_

"Aerith, where are you?" Cloud looked around, making himself stand. There was just... nothing. He knew this was a state of unconsciousness or something similar, but it didn't feel like he had passed out. Aerith appeared in front of him, the pretty brunette giving a smile.

"Right here silly. A lot has happened, and though I can't tell you all of the truth I'll tell you all you need to know right now." Aerith reached out, placing her hand on Cloud's cheek. He was surprised he could actually feel it.

"Somehow Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj were brought back, allowing for Sephiroth to return. He brought back Jenova and Minerva sent you here. She's in the process of creating a new timeline for you Cloud, so you can go back and stop any of this from happening in the first place." Cloud could only feel bewilderment.

"Why is she doing that when I could be out there figuring out how to stop them myself? You know I would have!" Aerith let out a little laugh, smiling fondly. Gaia had Cloud missed her.

"I know you would have, I don't doubt that at all. But Cloud, there's more that you could stop from happening than just Sephiroth reviving Jenova. You're being sent quite a few years back."

"A-Aerith why me? What do I have to do with any of this nonsense? Are you at least coming with me?" Cloud took Aerith's hand that was on his face, giving it a light squeeze. Aerith shook her head with a sad look.

"No, but someone else has been sent back already to help you. I don't think you ever really got to know him, but he really wants to help and could really offer a lot." Aerith was trying to turn this around, to make it better. Cloud didn't want better though. He wanted to know what was really going on.

"Aerith please! What can I do?" Aerith lowered her gaze before looking straight at Cloud. Her green eyes shined in determination.

"You play a pivotal role in a lot of what went on, whether you realize it or not. But now Minerva is altering the timeline a little to help you along. I really don't know everything, but I'm staying here to be your guide when you need me. It's time for you to wake up now, but I'll answer whenever you ask for my help." Cloud could feel a weight being lifted off of him, and his consciousness slowly slipped back. A voice was calling him, one that Cloud recognized, but he didn't know where from.

* * *

"Finally, you're awake." Cloud slowly opened his eyes, moving his fingers and toes to make sure everything was working correctly. A redhead was crouched in front of him, wearing an expression of someone who really didn't know what was the right thing to say. Cloud must have had a similar look on his face.

"Genesis Rhapsodos?" A grin crossed the redhead's face, the ex-SOLDIER rising to his feet.

"In the flesh. I have to say I'm a little surprised you recognized me. We never really met did we?" Cloud shook his head, slowly rising to his feet.

"No. The only time we came close to meeting I was comatose and you were nearly dead. What even happened to you anyways?" Cloud looked over the man before him. Genesis had a lean figure and a rather elegant air about him that made Cloud feel like the country boy he was. He looked exactly as Cloud had remembered him from back when he and Zack were on the run. A sting of pain ran through the blonde as he thought the name. Zack...

"Well I'm sure you remember Weiss and Nero and the rest of Deepground?" Cloud gaped at the redhead in disbelieve.

"You've been there this whole time? I had no idea..." Genesis unsheathed his sword, holding out the red blade at arm's length. It was pointed at the blonde, but somehow Cloud knew he could trust Genesis. He was just being dramatic.

"No one really knew but those who were part of Deepground. I really didn't want to have anything to do with them, but the company was welcomed. If I had known you were after what I was, maybe trying to approach you would have been worth it." Genesis re-sheathed his sword, walking over to a fallen tree. It was only then Cloud really took in his surroundings, surveying the area.

"Where are we?"

"Wutai, a little more than half a year after I went AWOL. And you," Genesis started, recalling the blonde's gaze, "are my accomplice in this timeline. I abducted you from Banora in early December, and now here we are in July, still on the run. I'm sure you can guess how old you are then, right?" Cloud really didn't want to believe this. He looked down at himself and let out a yelp. Shin-Ra cadet clothes!

"I'm sixteen again! I knew Aerith said I was sent back but I didn't she know she meant this far back!" Genesis wore a smug grin as he watched the blonde study himself. Deepground had changed him, but not by too much.

"Now why aren't you enjoying this Strife? Most people would love getting to relive their teenage years." The redhead was obviously finding this whole situation amusing. Something finally dawned on Cloud as he met Genesis's gaze.

"Wait, if I'm considered to be your accomplice right now, that means Shin-Ra is after me..." Genesis gave a slight nod.

"Yes. And unfortunately I need you to allow yourself to be captured. A retrieval squad has already been sent out to apprehend us."

"Get captured? Why?" Genesis strode around the little clearing they were hiding in, making gestures with one hand as he spoke.

"First of all, in this timeline I kidnapped you for information on Shin-Ra. We'll have to make up something to explain your scars and mako eyes, probably that I decided to keep you and train you, whatever, just go with it. Anyways we were sent back to try and fix the future right? That means Sephiroth needs to know he isn't a monster, and how are we supposed to do that if one of us isn't in Shin-Ra with him constantly? I can't go back because there's too much I have to fix on my own. Besides, if I supposedly abducted you, why would you not go back?" Cloud gave a heavy sigh, looking up at the clouds above. The sky was so blue...

"You've really thought this through huh?" Genesis gave a little shrug.

"As much as was necessary. There are things you could change for yourself too you know. For instance, there's a good friend of yours whose alive here now." Cloud immediately snapped his gaze to Genesis.

"You don't mean..." Genesis only gave a smirk.

"You need to figure out what you need to do for yourself though. Oh, and I should probably mention that though no one but me in this timeline knows about our situation, there could be some friends of yours that still recognize you as a friend. You might even be able to give them their old memories back in time, but that's a complicated process and might not even work correctly. I just thought you should know." Cloud slumped down against the fallen tree, letting everything sink in. There was so much he could fix if what Genesis was saying was true...

The sound of helicopter drew both males' attention towards their south. Genesis reached behind the tree, handing Cloud Tsurugi. The blonde looked up at Genesis in surprise. He just got a grin.

"Time for me to go. If you need my help, just call for me. I'll try and get there as soon as I can." A black wing sprouted out of the SOLDIER's left shoulder, Genesis pushing off of the ground and vanishing into the sky. Cloud clutched Tsurugi close, shutting his eyes. If only he knew what he had to do.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

**2/9/2013**

I am so mad I had to rewrite this chapter again. Thankfully everything is fixed now, and I think with my edits to this chapter things will move a lot smoother now.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**WARNING for a little swearing and violence here, but very mild amounts**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Spiky black locks turned as blue eyes studied every inch of the helicopter in boredom. The other passenger was busy cleaning his broadsword, trying to ignore the younger one's antics. The 2nd Class SOLDIER just could not keep still, and the silence was killing him. Another pair of 2nd Class SOLDIERs were talking to the pilot, discussing the best place to land. The black haired 2nd couldn't take it any longer and let out a heavy sigh.

"Angeal, why are we being shipped out to Wutai? I thought the war was pretty much over with." The 1st Class SOLDIER set down his sword, looking at his young apprentice.

"I suppose there's no use in hiding it anymore. The Director is watching you for this mission specifically because Genesis has been spotted, and with a young accomplice." Sky blue eyes lit up, curiosity pouring off from the kid like waves.

"Really? I didn't realize Genesis had anyone with him that wasn't a Genesis Copy." Angeal let out a little huff.

"Neither was I. This came as a total surprise to both Sephiroth and myself. The thing that's most concerning is that the accomplice is a cadet, the one who went missing several months ago." Zack looked at his mentor in surprise.

"Oh really? Kunsel told me about that when it happened. So... that would have been right after Genesis went M.I.A..." Angeal nodded.

"He was with some other cadets in Banora when he went missing." Zack let out a 'huh' and yelped when a file was thrown at his head.

"Ow! Kunsel, what was that?!" Zack snarled at the other 2nd, Kunsel just laughing and sitting down next to Luxiere.

"I thought you might want to see the kid's file. Did you know him or something?" Zack grabbed the file, shaking his head.

"No, I don't recall ever meeting a Cloud Strife before. What do you know about him Kunsel? You have crazy scary amounts of information under that helmet." Kunsel grinned, laughing at Zack.

"I suppose that's true. I really never heard much about him from any of the SOLDIERs or instructors. I was told he was pretty shy and weak, so if Genesis did single him out I wouldn't be surprised. I remember hearing people commenting about him having motion sickness or something, so all in all he never came across as "SOLDIER material"." Kunsel watched as Zack seemed to ponder over what was said.

"Jeez I can only imagine how much he poor guy was probably picked on. How old is he anyways?" Zack flipped over the file in his hands, looking curiously at Kunsel. The 2nd hesitated before he answered.

"Sixteen." Zack stopped breathing for a second.

"He's only two years younger than me?" The SOLDIER turned his eyes to the file, trying to let this sink in.

"Why would someone like him get targeted by Genesis... " Zack frowned, flipping over the file. His voice caught in his throat when a light skinned blonde with some of the bluest eyes Zack had ever seen was looking back at him through a photo. This... was the kid? He just looked so... helpless.

"Are you alright Zack?" Zack looked over at Angeal, his mentor showing concern. The younger raven noticed his arms shaking, and quickly went back to reading the file.

"Yeah sorry Angeal. I just..." Zack sighed and let out a little chuckle. "I just can't get any of this to make sense you know? Like why him? How did he stand out to Genesis? I just... I can't get it to add up, like at all." Zack sighed, reading through the file again.

"You should stop thinking about this too much before your judgment gets in the way of your actions. We're being sent to retrieve Cloud and Genesis both if we can manage it." Angeal gave his apprentice a stern look, the raven nodding and setting the file aside.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Time to get pumped for a possible fight huh?" Zack unsheathed his sword, making sure there weren't any blemishes in his blade. He needed to be ready, no matter how much he didn't want to fight someone.

"Good. Keep up that attitude and there might be a promotion for you when we're done." Zack looked at Angeal in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Zack looked up at Angeal with a grin, trying to process what he was saying. Angeal smiled at his apprentice.

"I recommended you for 1st." Zack jumped to his feet, a grin splitting his face.

"No way... ANGEAL! You are the absolute best!" Zack almost ran to hug his mentor but thought better of it and just sat down. Angeal laughed and shook his head, the other 2nds grinning at Zack.

"Now don't forget about us when you become a 1st and all." Luxiere cocked his head to the side, a taunting smirk in place. Zack just laughed and shook his head.

"No way, you guys are too awesome for that. If I wasn't pumped before I sure am now! Don't worry about me Angeal, I'll make 1st in no time!"

* * *

"Now I know you're excited with that promotion talk, but we're still in enemy territory here. Even though the war with Wutai is almost wrapped up, they aren't too fond of us at the moment. Not to mention we have no idea the condition of Cloud or Genesis, so we need to be very careful." Angeal spoke softly to his apprentice, gripping the hilt of the Buster Sword. Messy spikes bobbed up and down as Zack nodded, sky blue eyes wide with excitement and determination. Angeal sighed before looking forward with a smile. The kid was rather silly but his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Let's get moving Angeal! Every second we waste is a second closer to either of them escaping!" Zack jumped out from behind cover, Angeal following the eager SOLDIER. They weren't far from where the two had been spotted, so this was going to be relatively fast no matter what the turn-out of this mission would be. However with Sephiroth and the President waiting for them... Angeal hoped this would go well.

"Alright, they were spotted just up ahead. You go straight from here, I'll sneak around the side." Zack nodded and took off down the path, Angeal maneuvering through the woodland instead. The broad-shouldered SOLDIER had very little difficulty moving through the thick underbrush, and only hoped his apprentice wasn't getting into too much trouble.

Zack was keeping a steady pace as he headed towards the target zone, but out of nowhere a girl jumped on him, sending the SOLDIER toppling to the ground.

"Ah ha! The Great Ninja Yuffie has successfully defeated her target!" The little black haired girl grinned, jumping off and vanishing again into the woods. Zack watched her go, confused. Jeez what the heck? He was in a hurry here!

"Okay, time to keep moving." Zack shrugged it off and kept on going, hearing Angeal moving around not too far away. _Must be close then._ The trees started to thin and a clearing came into view, Zack skidding to a halt when he saw the other figure standing in the open space._ It's the cadet..._

The blonde kid had heard Zack and immediately jumped to his feet, a huge broadsword in hand. He was tense and wary, but his blade lowered slightly when he saw Zack. Eyes filled with who knows what emotions looked back at Zack, and made the SOLDIER's breath catch in his throat. _He has mako eyes!_

Angeal stepped into the clearing on the blonde's right, the boy turning to face Angeal but still keeping an eye on Zack. He didn't want to fight, that much was obvious.

"1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley. This is a surprise." Zack was startled by the calm tone coming from the cadet. He didn't seem to be afraid of either of them at all. Either he was the cockiest bastard Zack had met next to Reno, or he was hiding something that was giving him an advantage. Angeal took another few steps forward, Cloud raising his blade with a grimace.

"So you know who I am cadet? Then I'm sure you can reason why we're here." Angeal tried not to come off as hostile, but the blonde's expression changed into a narrowed stare.

"Yeah, I have a few good guesses. I don't have anything you want though, just a fair warning." Zack noticed the blonde take a half-step back, tightening his grip on his sword. He was preparing for a charge if needed.

"Hey come on kid, we really only want to bring you back to Shin-Ra to talk. If we can figure out what's going on and you don't have any information we need you should be free to go!" Zack found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could really control himself. It seemed to have done something however, because the blonde hesitated, looking at the 2nd Class SOLDIER. He seemed to really just not want to be there, and Zack couldn't blame him. He was in a lot of trouble if he escaped, and not all that safe from harm's way if he came with either, despite what Zack said.

"He's right Strife. If you just come quietly things will go smoothly and there won't be any unnecessary violence." Angeal took a slight step forward, hoping to reason with the nervous teen. It seemed to just intensify the situation however. Cloud jumped a few steps back, mumbling to himself and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry sir, but coming quietly isn't really my thing." The blonde pulled apart his blade into two different swords, Zack meeting Angeal's concerned gaze. This wasn't going to be as easy as they had expected. Cloud rushed in towards Angeal, the 1st momentarily caught by surprise before defending himself. He hadn't expected the blonde to charge him instead of Zack first, but that was probably what Cloud had counted on. Zack rushed in to hit the blonde from the side, the teen quickly blocking and jumping back again. The raven however couldn't help but notice how _wrong_ it felt to attack the blonde like he had. Something was getting to him, and he didn't like it.

"Zack watch it!" Angeal bellowed at his apprentice, Zack snapping out of it when he saw Cloud rush him. Zack lunged in for a counter attack but the crafty little thing just pushed off hard from the ground and jumped clear over the 2nd Class SOLDIER. Immediately once the blonde had his footing he swung out towards Zack, making the SOLDIER swear and stumble backwards. He barely avoided getting sliced with that attack.

"Damn he's fast!" Zack lunged in for a counter attack, the blonde rolling out of the way and sprinting towards Angeal. _Where the hell does he get all this energy from, and how is he so much more mobile than the two of us?!_ There was something seriously off about this cadet. His tenacity and gall were beginning to remind Zack of Sephiroth himself. This was really not looking good.

Angeal could hardly believe how well the blonde was holding off against his attacks. He had so much strength and obvious experience, the 1st had no idea what to make of the kid. He was able to dual wield that incredibly strong fusion sword as well, which was giving both SOLDIERs a hard time. _Damn, we need to do something quick or he'll out maneuver us._

Zack stopped delaying and lunged for the cadet, not even bothering to use his blade. He shoved the kid into the ground, the bold move taking the cadet by surprise. He was immediately back on his feet though, almost like a cat. It was just enough for Angeal to land in a blow however, the blonde looking quite startled by the fact he had actually been hit. _Ha, he's overconfident. Maybe we will be able to handle him then!_ With a new burst of energy the young SOLDIER lunged again, swinging wide with his blade. Cloud jumped out of the way and swung one blade onto Angeal, the other blocking Zack from getting a good hit. _Shiva, maybe not._

Angeal pushed back against Cloud's blade, the cadet's eyes narrowing and his pupil dilating into almost a cat-like slit. His eyes... they looked exactly like Sephiroth's when that happened. They even had the same green color... Angeal almost dropped his blade he was so surprised, allowing the blonde to get in a hit that made the 1st stumble backwards.

"Angeal!" Zack gasped as he saw his mentor stumble, and again charged the cadet with his body. Cloud was prepared this time however, and used Zack's momentum against him. With a well placed grab Zack went tumbling into the ground, growling about crafty blondes. A smirk crossed Cloud's face and he went in to go in for a finishing blow, but Angeal was on him first. With a strong blow to the back of the head, Angeal sent the blonde crumpling, falling unconscious next to the pained Zack. With a huff the younger raven helped himself up, pouting at his mentor.

"Hey I could have totally tried to wear this guy out myself. I was just getting in the zone!" Angeal shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Zack, he was on his game from the beginning and he knew it. He's much more experienced than we had originally thought. No matter how much you would have enjoyed a good long fight with him, ending it now was best. There is no telling what this child is capable of, especially when he's able to take both of us by surprise." Zack frowned at his mentor's words, looking at the unconscious blonde.

"Even though he did almost beat us, I have a feeling he was holding back." Angeal looked questioningly at his apprentice, waiting for Zack to explain."Well I could just see it in his eyes. He didn't really want to fight us. He was just putting on a show." Angeal's expression darkened.

"Is that so... He may be a big threat to Shin-Ra then, if that _is_ the case." Angeal walked up to the blonde, taking away the two halves of the fusion sword. Zack lifted the blonde over his shoulders, surprised by how light the kid was. He expected to at least detect a lot of muscle on him from fighting the way he did, but he was just lean and rather petite actually. Weird.

"God I can only imagine what Sephiroth could have planned for this kid," Zack muttered, Angeal looking back at his apprentice.

"In all honestly I feel he'll be as intrigued by the boy's strength as we are. However what the President wants to be done with him will be a different matter." Zack nodded in agreement, following his mentor as they headed back towards the helicopter.

"Angeal, what do you make of him, personally?" The 1st Class hesitated, not sure how to answer the question.

"I think that there is a lot more to his story than being abducted by Genesis, that's for sure." Zack looked at Angeal, hoping for an explanation. When he saw he wasn't getting one however, he just shrugged and kept walking. His curiosity was peaked now though. He wanted to know more about this kid, and not from his file.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

I apologize for cutting the fight scene so short, but I'm no good at writing them and keeping it short fit the atmosphere of the chapter better I think. I may go back and try and extended it later, but we will just have to see.

- I was surprised it only took me three days to pump out this chapter. However exams are this week in school so no promises that I'll be able to keep this rate up. I will try and work on this as fast as possible though, it's quickly becoming more and more interesting for me to work on so it's taking top priority out of any of my current writings. Updates soon, and please tell me what you think of this chapter. Your comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Cloud, are you okay? _Cloud could hear Aerith's voice, and seeing her in front of him, he knew that he must be unconscious. His head started throbbing, and a groan escaped the former hero.

"Damn, that really hurt. Remind me never to take on Angeal and someone else at the same time." A laugh escaped Aerith, who smiled at the blonde.

"I will try and remember that. Are you sure you're okay though? I mean, seeing Zack again is a lot to handle right away." Cloud let out a little sigh, but he smiled at Aerith.

"I think it's easier if I dealt with him first. I know he doesn't know who I am and yeah that hurts a little, but I have to say kicking his ass was worth it." Aerith giggled and gave a large smile to Cloud.

"You already sound like such a happier person. I never realized how much of an affect he had on you." Cloud's expression faltered a little, his eyes lowering.

"You loved him, right?" Aerith was quiet for a while, Cloud looking back up at her. She gave a soft smile.

"I did, and I loved you as well. However it's clear to me now that it wasn't meant to be. Whether it was Tifa or Cissnei, both of you had someone else in your lives that was important to you, so I moved on. But Cloud, you don't have to feel sad for me. The only thing I regret is not being able to be with you both and help any way I can. Being a guardian for you and Genesis, well, it's more than I could have hoped for." Aerith hugged the blonde close, Cloud resting his head on her shoulder. He missed her so much, this was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Well we already saw how me and Tifa worked out. I miss you so much Aerith. I promise what you're doing now is more than enough. I don't think I could do anything right without your help." Cloud gave a smile to the pretty brunette, who returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Cloud. So while you're here is there anything you wanted to know?"

"Well for one where did Genesis run off to? I don't really know anything about what he was doing around this time, so I'm not really sure what to expect from him." Cloud released Aerith from his hold, a little curious.

"I'm not entirely sure. He's already figured out how to keep me out of his head, which I'm not surprised, he's very intelligent and perceptive. I believe he is trying to work with Dr. Hollander or the members of Deepground at the moment. I'm not familiar with the history between them, so I can't think of why he'd do this." Aerith shook her head, giving an apologetic smile to Cloud. "I wish I could be more of a help than that."

"No Aerith, that's all I really wanted to know. Oh Minerva I hope he didn't witness all of that... I was defeated way too easily." Cloud let out a little groan, Aerith laughing and giving a big smile to the embarrassed blonde.

"I will admit that was pretty pathetic. Oh, but Cloud, I thought you should know that Genesis also might be going to confront Hojo." Aerith carefully placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, feeling the tremble running through his body. There was no one Cloud despised more than Professor Hojo, and it was obvious to the brunette why.

"I... If I see him when the SOLDIERs take me back to Shin-Ra, I might try and fight my way back out. I don't want to be anywhere near him." Cloud felt himself shaking, his nostrils flaring as he tried to calm himself. Aerith recoiled when his eyes shone bright green. Those were the same eyes that greeted her death.

"Cloud, calm down, Hojo isn't here. He has no idea that he had experimented on you or Zack, and he does play a key role in stopping everything before it begins, but I'm sure you'll figure it out when you see it." Aerith gave a small smile, Cloud sighing and forcing a half-smile back.

"I suppose that's all the hint I'm getting? Well, thank you Aerith, and I will ask you if I need your help for something. I think I have to wake up now, but talk to me if there's something else I need to know." Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Cloud. And I know you might not trust him, but have faith in Genesis! All he wants to do is fix his wrongs!"

* * *

"Oh, he's awake!" A groan escaped Cloud at the peppy voice right next to him. It was way too loud when Cloud's head was pounding as hard as it was. Who the hell was even so uppity right now? Cloud opened his eyes slowly, tensing up when he saw Angeal staring at him. He did not look all that impressed. Cloud shifted to his right a little more, blinking when his shoulder brushed something. That did not seem to make Angeal happy. Cloud glanced over and almost let out a yelp, taken off guard. Damn, he was really not ready for this crap!

"Eh my bad there cadet. Angeal hit you pretty hard. I bet your head is pounding." A light laugh made Cloud move over a little, hesitating to meet the SOLDIER's gaze. He really wasn't sure what action would be appropriate at the moment. Zack was giving him a bright smile that was rather unexpected considering how easily Cloud bested him. Maybe it was just Zack? Cloud knew Zack had almost always been at ease when they were together, and maybe it could be just an instinct. The thought was almost comforting, but Angeal's protective gaze made Cloud nervous.

"So I'm going to be interrogated at Shin-Ra?" Cloud looked at Zack and then Angeal, crossing his arms. There was a lot about this situation that could go wrong, and frankly he was starting to think this was not the best idea. What was getting himself captured going to accomplish anyways?

"Well, you seem to understand your situation." A Turk entered the room, Cloud gaping slightly when he recognized the man. Tseng, the leader of the Turks. He had an intimidating air about him, but Cloud wasn't fazed. It was all show, like his own innocence in this situation. He gave a cold stare back at the Turk, smirking when the mask faltered.

"You have mako eyes..." Cloud could feel his smile fade, the others all turning their eyes on him.

"Yeah, I bet that raised some questions for you all. Genesis is responsible for those and for my shall we say "enhanced" strength. I'm not speaking more about this until we get into that real interrogation however." Cloud slumped back against the helicopter, trying to get himself comfortable. Tseng seemed a little annoyed by the answer. He rubbed the spot on his forehead, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"That is just as well; we already know quite a lot about Strife. More than probably you realized." Cloud did not like that Turk's tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that. The Turks and Shin-Ra are quite resourceful aren't they?" Cloud leaned forward, pulling up one leg and resting his arm on his knee.

"You sure seem to know a lot about Shin-Ra." It was just an observation from Zack, but Cloud felt like Tseng and Angeal were thinking the same thing and quite curious to see what he would do next. Cloud looked at Zack, trying to think of how to respond.

"Well when you were on the run like I was, you hear a lot of rumors. It's mostly just believing certain ones and piecing things together from there." Cloud gave a shrug, watching as Zack seemed to think carefully over what he was told. He just gave a shrug and a grin back, accepting the answer. He definitely was still curious though.

"You were abducted by Genesis at first, correct?" Angeal drew back Cloud's attention, the blonde sitting straight again.

"Yeah. He wanted information on Shin-Ra and I couldn't give him anything he wanted to hear. He tried to get rid of me and that didn't work, so he thought he might as well keep me around since I was harder to dispose of than Genesis Copies. He said he would protect my mother if I cooperated with him, but I knew he really didn't have any intentions of doing that. I stayed anyways though, and now here we are." Cloud looked at Tseng again, nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Oh, and my mother has no idea about any of this so it's not worth investigating her. Besides if you look there for Genesis I would not expect to find him. He would want nothing to do with me and my relatives right now." Genesis was not stupid, he would avoid Nibelheim at all costs until Aerith gave him the all clear.

"That may be so Strife, but it's worth checking in at least and updating her about you. Now we're almost to Shin-Ra so try not to do anything stupid. That goes for you too Zack." Tseng gave a look that made the 2nd Class grin, laughing with the other 2nds. Cloud knew this really wasn't something to be laughing about though. President Shinra and Sephiroth for sure would be a part of this interrogation, and with as irritated as Tseng seemed he probably wouldn't get a good word in from the Turk leader.

"I'm sure you'll do fine cadet! If you cooperate they may even let you go free!" Zack was trying to be friendly, but Cloud knew it was a very vain thing to hope for.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that will be the case." Cloud shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the helicopter. The three 2nds all looked at the blonde curiously. He was something unique to them; the boy was obviously strong and intelligent, a dangerous combination. He had an ego and intimidating eyes that could rival the Great General Sephiroth's. He was going to make Shin-Ra life interesting, that was one thing no one could doubt.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

God I am obsessed with this story already. I cannot wait to get this thing moving! The next chapter will be a little intermission chapter, with Tseng and our favorite Turk Reno makes his first appearance!

I am disappointed this chapter took as long as it did to write considering I had already made a rough draft of it in one of my many writing notebooks. But I got it out and I am quite ready to keep on writing more of this. I have a school friend who will kill me if I don't keep writing for her to read anyways.

Please review or follow!


	5. Intermission 1

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Intermission 1**

* * *

Tseng headed into the cock-pit of the helicopter, taking a seat with an irritated sigh. The red-haired pilot glanced over, steadily controlling the bird. He was dressed in a suit like all the Turks, but his suit jacket was open and dress shirt untucked. He had two identical red facial tattoos and bright blue eyes that studied his boss curiously.

"Yo boss, I have never seen you with so much expression on your face. What's your read on this kid?" The pilot leaned back in his chair, keeping his eyes on the navigation system.

"He's arrogant and smart, and incredibly strong to top it off. He knows a lot more than he's telling us, and possibly has some sort of secret agenda with Shin-Ra. Angeal and Zack suspected he was holding back when they were fighting him, as if he was trying to get captured or simply because he didn't want to fight. Either way this boy is a lot more dangerous than we had originally predicted." The redhead let out a thoughtful hum, drumming his fingers on the control for his bird.

"Really... Boy this guy sure sounds like something special. I totally have to introduce myself as soon as we land." A grin crossed the redhead's face, Tseng emitting a legitimate groan. He did_not_ need another thorn in his side.

"I would prefer you didn't Reno, at least not while he's a person of interest. If you want to make my life miserable with him after the President has given his verdict I will try and tolerate it for a while." Tseng pulled out his PHS, informing the President and Sephiroth that they were on their way.

"Sounds like a plan Boss. What exactly do they think this kid knows anyways? He was just abducted by Genesis right? I don't think that guy would have just opened up to a captive ya' know." Reno frowned a little, trying to make sense of this. There wasn't anything he had done that Shin-Ra knew about right? The Turks would have known first anyways, they were the ones trying to keep eyes on Genesis and Cloud if at all possible.

"I'm not quite sure either. I guess we will just have to wait and see what they ask him in the interrogation. However it might have something to do with Ms. Gainsborough." That caught the young Turk's attention.

"Aerith huh? Well they date once right? I don't see why that's anything too special other than the kid has interesting taste." Reno huffed and glanced at his fuel gauge, judging whether or not he needed to refuel when they landed.

"There are suspicions from the other Turks that Cloud was the one to have murdered her." Reno looked at Tseng, disbelieve showing across his face. "I know, I thought the same. However she died in less than a week after he had disappeared. It's not something I want to believe, but it seems to be the only possibility."

"Damn, I really want to meet this kid now. He's got a lot on his plate and I want to know why." Reno lowered the bird onto the helipad, noticing the chatter from the passenger bay dying down. _I can only imagine how tense the kid must be._ This was going to be quite a day for everyone.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Just a short intermission here discussing some points I didn't quite know how to fit in otherwise. The real story will progress soon and we will get to see that interrogation!


	6. Chapter 4

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Interrogations were something Cloud would never stop disliking. He was forced to sit at a table in a room almost completely empty, other than the four SOLDIERs who were still stationed to keep an eye on him. To make matters worse Tsurugi was right in front of him, just daring him to try something before the spectators in the box above. President Shinra was there of course, along with Sephiroth and Hojo. Heidegger and Hollander were present, which made Cloud wonder where Genesis had gone. Reno was joining the other Turks as the blonde cautiously studied those above him, Tseng speaking with Veld and Legend. A lab assistant Cloud recognized, a girl named Rayleigh, was carefully taking notes as instructed by probably Hojo. Cloud grimaced just thinking the man's name. There was no one Cloud despised more than the man who experimented on Zack and himself, and was partially responsible for his death as an affect.

Rufus Shinra entered the room with Rude and Cissnei, the two Turks joining with Reno. The redhead gave Cloud a thumbs up, that familiar cocky grin in place. Cloud shut his eyes momentarily, letting out a sigh. He gave a slight smile back before scanning the crowd once more. There were quite a lot of people here for just an interrogation, but considering he was involved with the Genesis ordeal he wasn't too surprised. Oh no, Scarlet just joined the group. Cloud didn't remember much about the woman but her appearance was something that made him uncomfortable none the less. She was powerful and capable, and definitely would never be on his side no matter what he did.

"Cadet Strife, welcome. It is a pleasure to have you back in Shin-Ra, however unusual the circumstances may be." Shinra's deep booming voice was already starting to irritate the small blonde. He offered up a slight smile in response, trying to cover up his irritation with nervousness.

"Though the circumstances aren't ideal I appreciate the welcome sir." _Gaia, way to feel like a kid again. _Cloud couldn't remember the last time he formally addressed someone as 'sir'. Shinra let out a laugh that made the blonde want to cringe.

"Yes, well, unfortunately that's the way things turned out isn't it? Now for the sake of the interrogation we have to reestablish some things. You were abducted by Genesis Rhapsodos December fourth of last year, correct?" Shinra looked over Cloud's file, the blonde giving a curt nod.

"That is correct sir."

"You are age sixteen, and born and raised in Nibelheim. Your father vanished when you were very young, and his whereabouts are still unknown." Cloud gave a nod in response. Jeez Shin-Ra really did know a lot. "You dated Ms. Aerith Gainsborough prior to your abduction, and was taken from Banora on a scouting mission." Wait, dated Aerith?

"That's all correct. I'm sorry sir but I don't quite see the point to restating all of this." Cloud leaned back in the uncomfortable desk chair, crossing his arms. He could see Zack out of the corner of his eyes. The black haired SOLDIER seemed concerned for some reason.

"If you weren't aware we apologize, but Ms. Gainsborough was murdered only four days after you went missing." Cloud let his arms drop to his side, his expression going blank. So she did die in this timeline, not Minerva editing it so she never existed at all. That was concerning, because Cloud had no idea if he was guilty or not then.

"I... wasn't aware of that, no." Cloud shut his eyes for a second, trying to process this all. He had to be very careful about what he said, especially with Hojo present. He did _not_ want to end up as an experiment again.

"I can imagine I'm a suspect then, but I was unable to move at that point in time, I remember that much." Hojo seemed interested but Sephiroth asked a question first.

"You were listed as a cadet when you were abducted, and yet you have mako eyes. Care to explain that for us Strife?" Cloud stifled a groan. Oh boy, the fun stuff. He had to remember exactly what he and Genesis had agreed on.

"Well, I was abducted in Banora, yeah. Genesis had wanted to see if there was anything new going on in Shin-Ra, specifically in the Deepground department. I didn't know anything besides the rumors so I was useless to him. He saw me as a liability though, and tried to drown me in a natural mako vat. Obviously it didn't work, but it left me in a comatose state for a few weeks. This was, what a few hours after he kidnapped me? Anyways, once I regained full consciousness he decided it would b better to train me to help him than get rid of me. I ingested a _lot_ of mako, which is why I'm at about the same level of strength as any SOLDIER. Well, I guess not _any_ SOLDIER." Cloud almost gave a teasing smirk in Zack's direction, noticing the slight chuckle from Angeal.

"After that, I just stayed with him. My time with him was quite... _educational_, you could say." Cloud gave a challenging look up at the President above him, satisfied by the slightly uncomfortable shifting he got in response. This could make things fun.

"Strife, you said the mako you ingested put you into a coma?" Hojo spoke up, his clipboard in front of him. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, for almost three weeks. It was a severe case of mako addiction I believe." Cloud really did not like the way Hojo's face lit up.

"That is an extremely rare case. You are lucky to even be here right now." Cloud snorted a little, looking up at the ceiling.

"And why doesn't that surprise me? I seem to have about the strangest luck anyone could have. The worst possible things happen to me and then I get to walk away with just bad memories or a scar or two. Anyways, is there anything else you wish to ask me?" Cloud scanned over the group again, sort of bored with this interrogation already. He had figured they would try and ask some much more probing questions.

"Well, what is Genesis planning for a start?" Rufus spoke up, his father trying to shush him.

"Ah. Now that I cannot help you with. For someone who was acting as a protector of some sort or mentor or whatever, he never told me what was going on in that twisted head of his. He could be trying to get rid of Shin-Ra or just wants to be done with the place. I really don't have any idea and would rather just sit back and see what happens but I guess that really isn't an option anymore."

"No, it isn't. Well Strife, thank you for your cooperation. Hojo will give you a physical examination while we converse about your sentence." Cloud stood up, almost reaching for his blade before he thought better of it. If he so much as touched Tsurugi someone would probably shoot him.

Hojo left the box above, and Angeal walked and took Tsurugi.

"Is this a custom blade Strife?" Cloud nodded, looking at Tsurugi wistfully.

"My father had it commissioned before he went missing. Genesis stole it from my house in Nibelheim for me. I don't think my mother even knows it's gone." Cloud reached out to touch the blade, noticing Angeal giving him a weary look.

"Take care of her if I can't get her back, okay? She means a lot to me." The mournful tone from the young blonde took the SOLDIER off guard. Cloud pulled his hand away from the weapon, following after the impatient Professor. Angeal and Zack were close behind.

* * *

"Well, for someone with such a rare medical conditional you are very healthy." Hojo set down his chart, crossing his arms and looking at the blonde. Cloud nervously held his shirt in his hands, his arms shaking. Zack could hardly take his eyes off the kid's torso. The poor thing was _covered_ in scars. He had seemed very reluctant to remove his shirt for the exam, and now it was clear to Zack why. His blood boiled at the thought of Genesis being responsible for all of this.

"Angeal, what do you make of this?" Zack hissed quietly at his superior, noting the enraged look in his mentor's eyes.

"I don't want to believe that all of what the kid said really happened, but just _look_ at him." Angeal let out a sigh, shutting his eyes. Zack knew it must be hard for him to imagine his friend being responsible. But when you could clearly see scars showing that the kid had been run through several times, you wanted some explanation.

"I just don't understand why he would do something like this." Angeal sounded frustrated, taken aback when Cloud let out a laugh.

"He's not responsible for any of these you know. Also, you need to remember that my hearing is as good, possibly better than yours." Cloud hopped back up onto the counter where he had been examined, swinging his legs with a sly grin. Angeal and Zack just looked at each other.

"Most of these were brought upon myself for being careless, Genesis was trying to protect me when I got most of these. Some are just really old, from when I first joined Shin-Ra." Cloud pulled his shirt back on, jumping down off of the counter again. He started pacing a little, preaching about how he got what scars and which ones were the most recent. Zack could feel the bile rising in his throat as the blonde described being run through several times by the same monster.

"Honestly I don't know how I'm alive and standing in front of you people. Shin-Ra might be an even safer place than what I had to deal with when I got myself in trouble." Cloud gave a halfhearted shrug. Angeal looked rather disgusted by how nonchalant the boy was about all of this. Zack could see that retelling this was all really painful for him though. He was just trying to make it seem like no big deal to make himself feel better about this all.

"Well I think that... Oh, hang on." Zack's PHS went off, the SOLDIER flipping it open. Lazard was calling him down to his room. Great. "Well the Director calls. I'll be back later." Zack headed to the door, hesitating a second. Cloud noticed and offered up a slight smile. It was genuine this time. Zack offered a cheery grin back, giving a two-fingered salute. He'd see the kid later. Maybe even as a 1st Class!

With a new spring in his step, Zack headed down the hall towards the elevator. Anything was possible when Zack Fair was involved!

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

**2/9/13**

Okay this fan fic really is upset with me. I lost the first chapter when I went through to correct all my grammar errors and put the next chapter in twice. I will try and fix all of these problems today but no guarantees.


	7. Chapter 5

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Even after all of the recent desertions from SOLDIER, the Shin-Ra building was eerily quiet. Zack's footsteps echoed through the hall, his boots making a satisfying squeaking sound on the recently cleaned floors. The bleach smell was incredibly strong to the SOLDIER's nose, and he could hear chattering from further down the hallway. The Director's room was quickly approaching, and Zack was starting doubt the possibility of the talk being about the promotion. There was so much going on right now he couldn't let his hopes get ahead of him. Besides he might not even get a promotion with how easily Cloud had bested him earlier. A little pang of jealousy made Zack groan. That had been so pathetic.

With a slightly wavering bout of confidence Zack strode into the Director's room, surprised to see Sephiroth and Tseng there. The three males were discussing things together rather deeply, a tense atmosphere in the entire room. Zack picked up Cloud's name and had to tell himself he knew that this talk would most likely be over the blonde boy. Sephiroth was the first to notice Zack, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ah Zack, you made it." Zack shrugged and took a seat next to the others.

"Did I have a choice?" Lazard chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"No not really. I'm sure Angeal mentioned the talk of promotion?" Zack nodded, trying not to look eager.

"Yeah he did. I thought he was joking about recommending me to be honest." Lazard leaned back in his seat with a slight smile.

"Yes well he was not joking. For successfully assisting in capturing Cloud, you will be in fact promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class." Lazard watched as Zack's face screwed up into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No way! That's awesome!"

"Calm yourself Zack, there's much more we have to talk about besides your promotion." Tseng lightly drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Zack did his best to get himself to relax. This was an important situation so he knew he had to take it seriously.

"What else exactly is there to talk about? I know Cloud and Genesis but..." Sephiroth folded his hands together, nodding.

"Right now Cloud is the main objective. We need to learn more about him and see if his story checks out. Personally I don't see what the cadet has to gain by lying about all of this, but we don't know if he has a secret agenda. You said it yourself he seemed to have let himself get captured." Sephiroth looked at Zack as if daring him to challenge the statement. Zack looked back with a determined gaze.

"Well I only said it seemed like he didn't want to fight us. He was holding back quite a bit but he seemed pretty surprised when Angeal was able to knock him out. I can't say that he doesn't have a secret agenda but I don't think it's all that likely. Though I can tell he really doesn't want much of anything to do with this place." Zack was honestly giving his opinion, his mind drifting back to the scars that covered the cadet. Someone so young had to be put through so much... He was surprised Cloud was even alive with all of those scars, especially seeing how many times the kid had been run through.

"Zack, are you with us?" Sephiroth tried to regain Zack's attention, the now 1st Class SOLDIER jumping and grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just sort of got lost in thought." Sephiroth gave a slight smirk, twisting in his seat a little.

"It's understandable. That cadet... He's quite the intriguing individual. There is a lot we need to know about him, and your first assignment as 1st Class is to keep an eye on him and report anything unusual he says or does. It should be simple enough, you could probably even tell him and avoid any complications." Lazard nodded as he spoke, Zack's expression changing to a more suspicious one. Were they looking for something Zack didn't realize?

"Sure I guess. Oh yeah, I'm guessing that he's now under Shin-Ra jurisdiction, but where is he going to stay? I don't think it would be smart to leave him alone." Sephiroth nodded, glancing at Tseng.

"We were considering having him stay with you so you could keep track of him easier, but if you're not up for it he could just stay with either myself or Tseng." Zack leaned back in his chair, lips pursed as he considered the offer.

"I guess I could have him stay with me. I'm going to be moving up to the 1st Class floor anyways so readjusting to having a roommate will just be another part of the process I guess. So is there anything else you need me for specifically?" Zack cocked his head to the side, looking at the three gentlemen before him.

"Nothing yet. You may return to Hojo's lab if you wish, or go and prepare your things for the move. A 1st Class uniform is waiting for you in your room." Zack bit the inside of his cheek a little.

"I think I'll go get everything settled first. Angeal and Hojo are with him so I doubt anything will go wrong. I'll just send Angeal a message about the situation if you haven't done that already." Sephiroth shook his head, rising from his seat.

"Not yet. I'm going to go down there myself and explain the situation and check up on the cadet. I would like to speak with him myself outside of an interrogation room." Zack nodded, getting up as well.

"Sounds reasonable. Well then, I will see you all soon." Zack turned on his heels, feeling incredibly giddy as he existed the room. 1st Class SOLDIER! He had wanted this position for years and it was finally his! He just couldn't believe it!

"Oh Zack, there you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to." Kunsel had caught Zack as soon as he left the room, Zack breaking out into a huge grin.

"Kunsel I made 1st! Come on and help me move up to my new quarters, I have way too much stuff to do it all on my own quickly." Kunsel chuckled and smiled at the eager SOLDIER.

"Well congrats. Sure I'll help out, but in return you have to tell me what else you were in the Director's room for." Zack stuck out his hand for Kunsel to shake.

"You have yourself a deal partner, as long as you don't chatter about it all to anyone else." Kunsel laughed and nodded.

"Of course. Now tell me Mister 1st Class, what's your next move?"

* * *

"Well, as soon as I get the results back from your blood test I can mark you off with a clean bill of health." Hojo looked over his chart again, Cloud shifting in place. It was very awkward here without Zack around. Angeal had a sort of father like atmosphere around him which was comforting in some way, but Hojo... There were no words to describe the pure hatred Cloud felt towards this man. Settling on letting his eyes wander, Cloud could see some of the Professor's experiments further back into the lab. There were huge test tubes filled with mako, and most likely living creatures obscured by the thick substance.

A brief thought crossed his mind about an old friend Cloud hadn't thought of for a long time: Red XIII could possibly be in one of those tubes. He didn't know why the thought registered to him now; maybe it was a sign from Minerva that his hunch was correct? There wasn't anything he could do however, except investigate this whenever he got the chance. He might be able to save Red's mate... what was her name... Oh, Deneh, that's right. He had no doubt it was Hojo who had experimented on his friend, much like he did with Vincent.

"Vincent..." Cloud didn't mean to say his friend's name aloud, and it caught Hojo's attention. Cloud paled a little, not meeting the Professor's gaze.

"What was that cadet?" Cloud just shook his head and offered a small smile.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud is all." Hojo gave a blank stare at Cloud. Cloud didn't look away, just gazing back. Hojo snorted and looked at his clipboard, muttering to himself.

"Hello Professor, Angeal. I came to check on cadet Strife." Cloud felt a shudder go up his spine. Oh boy, Sephiroth's here. The General walked over towards Hojo, curiously looking at Cloud.

"What is his condition?" Hojo huffed and handed over his chart to Sephiroth.

"He's perfectly healthy. The only thing concerning about him is his abundance of scars." Sephiroth looked over the chart, intrigued.

"You are quite the baffling case Strife." Cloud just shrugged, not meeting the General's eyes. The one thing that had always bugged Cloud for years was the thought that if he looked at Sephiroth, he'd only see himself.

"Well, Shinra has decided to enlist you back in the ranks as a 2nd Class SOLDIER for the time being. You are going to be staying with Zack, and will have to have a 1st Class SOLDIER or a Turk with you on all of your assignments." Cloud could only look at Sephiroth, shocked. They were putting him back in SOLDIER, and as a 2nd? He had not expected something like that.

"W...Why 2nd Class, or SOLDIER at all? I can't imagine it's because the President trusts me." Cloud debated looking at the General, but finally caved in and met those cat green eyes that had antagonized him so much. Sephiroth only had a slight, almost playful, smirk on his face.

"Actually that was my recommendation. I can't say that I trust you, but I know well enough that trying anything while you're a part of SOLDIER is suicide for you." Cloud let out a 'tsk' should with his mouth, giving Sephiroth a half grin.

"What an innocent sounding way of condemning me. I guess arguing is pointless anyways. So 2nd Class SOLDIER huh? Never thought I'd even make it this far." Cloud let out a nostalgic sigh, looking up at the ceiling. He had always dreamed of being SOLDIER when he was younger, but now it all seemed so trivial...

"So I'm staying with that 2nd Class SOLDIER? I'm surprised I'm not being put under lock down somewhere or at least under Turk supervision. I'm a little surprised with you General. Was that your decisions as well?" Cloud lazily rolled his head to the side to look at the General, almost surprised by his own laid-back attitude towards the General. _I guess after fighting him so many times, seeing him just being a human makes him seem like anyone else._

"No that wasn't my decision. Zack has been promoted to 1st Class with the mission of keeping an eye on you. This just makes things easier for him, and less stressful for all of us I can imagine." Sephiroth let out a little chuckle when he finished speaking, making Cloud scoff a little.

"Hey, I don't even get a chance here? Jeez." Cloud drummed his fingers lightly on the edge of the counter he was sitting on, finding his thoughts drifting back to Zack. He was supposed to watch Cloud? It wasn't surprising, but why Zack? That sounded more like a job for a Turk...

"If Strife is all done here Hojo, I would like to borrow him." Sephiroth looked at the Professor who was busy scribbling down notes on his chart.

"Sure, but I expect him to come back for a follow up check up in a few days." Hojo set down his chart, shooing them out with a hand motion. Angeal shook his head with a sigh.

"I'll go and see if the Director needs me for anything. Feel free to give me a call if there's anything I can do." Angeal headed down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Sephiroth waited for Cloud to follow him, the two walking in silence down the hallway. The sound of boots squeaking down the tile floors echoed down the halls, Shin-Ra employees parting to make room for the two SOLDIERs. Whispers were following them, Cloud catching bits and pieces of conversations. They were about Sephiroth mostly, and curious about who Cloud was. People were starting to catch on, trying to connect him to the missing cadet. He was still wearing the uniform after all.

"Hey Sephiroth... Why _did_ you recommend that I go back to SOLDIER? I know it can't just be because you wanted to take pity on a kid." Cloud looked up at the SOLDIER, briefly surprised by how much taller he seemed. Sephiroth let out a light hum, stopping in his tracks.

"To be honest Strife, it was an instinct. I can tell that you don't want to cause trouble; you want to prevent it. I know because you remind me a little of myself when I was your age." Sephiroth let out a little chuckle. "I never thought I would say that any time soon." Cloud gave a little smile but he could feel it fade rather quickly. He never wanted to hear those words from Sephiroth. It was something that reminded him too much of what had happened before. He had been Sephiroth's puppet, and it was possible he could be again if Sephiroth figured it out.

"Are you alright SOLDIER? Something seems to be bothering you." Cloud blinked, the General's concern catching him off guard.

"Sorry, there's just a lot to think about lately. Oh yeah, I guess I'll be needing a 2nd Class uniform then too..." Sephiroth nodded. He beckoned for the blonde to follow, heading further down the hall towards the elevator.

"Then let's get you up to date, shall we?" Cloud nodded and followed silently. Maybe being a SOLDIER for a while would help him figure out what he really had to do. If he could get the General and Zack on his side, maybe even the Turks, there was no telling what could be accomplished.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Recently my friend Abrielle has become _uber_ obsessed with this story so I've been writing parts of a much later chapter for her and that has been taking up a lot of my time.

I'm sure some of you are wondering how long this story is going to be, and honestly I'm thinking it might get into the two hundreds as far as chapters go. That might not happen though, but don't expect this to be a short fic, I'll say that much. Oh yeah, if any of you guys have seen my Kingdom Hearts fic I'm planning on that one being pretty lengthy too. I've got a Legend of Zelda fan fiction I'm trying to start as well if that sounds like anything you would be interested in reading.

Please feel free to write a review or PM me if you have any questions!


	8. Chapter 6

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sephiroth always had an intimating air about him, whether it was intentional or not. It really sank in with the blonde when he and the General were alone. Cloud remembered why he had always been so star-struck about the silver haired General when he was a cadet. Now that he actually had experienced the true strength of the General first hand however, it was more of a feeling of fearful respect; Cloud wanted to avoid hostilities with the Great General at all costs.

"You're uniform is in the Director's office, along with your sword. I figured you would want to keep that blade with you." Cloud couldn't stop the grin that crawled up his face. He still had Tsurugi! Cloud honestly didn't know what he would do without his blade to help him.

"Thank you sir!" Sephiroth let out a bemused chuckle.

"You can just call me Sephiroth. Save to formalities for normal circumstances." Cloud gave a slight nod, a little surprised by the General's offer. He knew Sephiroth was usually pretty formal, only really open with Angeal and Genesis. He seemed to be fairly fine with Zack calling him by his name though, and Cloud was a unique case. Maybe things were heading in a positive direction already?

The two SOLDIERs walked in silence through the halls, Cloud's anxiety returning with the absence of other people. He knew there had been that mass desertion at Shin-Ra when Genesis left, but he still hadn't realized the place was this empty.

"You've been awfully silent Strife. I take it you aren't enjoying being back?" Cloud looked off to the side with a slight sigh. Yeah, that was a big part of all of this.

"Have you ever felt like there was more to the world than being a SOLDIER? Like that there was more you could offer the world than your strength?" Sephiroth was studying the blonde, trying to pick out the meaning behind his choice of words.

"I've considered other opportunities as soon as Genesis left. Angeal and I have had discussions about whether being SOLDIERs is our real calling. I haven't found a good enough to reason to actually leave. I couldn't abandon everything for a friend."

"Well why not?"Sephiroth was surprised by the answer. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at the inquisitive teenager.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would your career stop you from being with your friends? Personally if I had to choose between my job or saving a friend, I'd drop everything for them in a heartbeat. For you I know your career is really important, but things can change. If you can protect someone special to you, I don't see why anything else is a choice." Cloud was speaking without thinking again. Sephiroth could easily take this as Genesis wanting him to get captured to convince Sephiroth and Angeal to desert as well. Sephiroth was probably considering whether that was the case or not. He did mean what he said however. If it were Zack Cloud would do anything, even if Zack right now doesn't remember anything. Zack had died to protect him, and if Cloud could do the same he would, for any of his friends.

"That tells me a lot about you Strife. Enough chatter, let's go and get you that new uniform already." Cloud gave a nod and followed the General towards the elevator. The same five SOLDIERs from before were exiting, saluting the General.

"Sir!" Sephiroth studied the five men before giving a nod of acknowledgement. He moved past the men, Cloud joining him in the elevator. He could feel the disgust as the SOLDIERs looked him over, finally realizing who it was as the elevator doors started to close.

"Strife?" Cloud gave a rather bitter smirk, watching the expressions of shock appear as the doors closed. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, a little surprised.

"I take it you knew those SOLDIERs?" Cloud let out a groan, leaning against the elevator wall and shutting his eyes.

"With no pleasant experiences." The General let out a thoughtful hum.

"Your time here before Genesis took you was not a good one I take it?" Cloud shook his head.

"No, not in general at least. Every once in a while something would happen that made suffering everyday seem worth it, but nothing Shin-Ra did for me could compare to having Genesis as my personal teacher. I learned more from him than I could have ever learned here, and I experienced it all firsthand." Sephiroth pondered over what the blonde was saying.

"You seem to really admire Genesis." Cloud opened his eyes again, looking at the General.

"Well, yeah. He's a great man, and though his methods were a little unorthodox, I appreciate all he did for me. I definitely would not be the same person I am now without his help." Maybe schmoozing was the way to go. Genesis would have been his mentor while they were on the run, and praising his teachings would have been normal, right? Gaia he had no clue what he was doing anymore.

"It's almost hard to believe you're talking about the same Genesis." Cloud let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, but a lot of that is probably because he really just didn't know what to do with me. He had to change to adjust to being around me all the time, like how I had to get used to him. I'm not sure if he really enjoyed our time together, but I think the company was welcome at least." Sephiroth gave a little nod, accepting the response.

"I suppose so. Everything seems easier when you have someone else dealing with it as well." Cloud gave a slight grin in response.

"You sound like you speak from experience. But I expect nothing less from the Great General. I know you've probably been through a lot more than I have, whether it was good or bad." Cloud tried to remember what he knew about Sephiroth's past. It wasn't much of anything, but he did know that Sephiroth was raised to be a SOLDIER from birth. Life had been hard for him, and most of it was out of his control.

"You seem very wise for your years Strife. I can appreciate that in a youngster." Cloud made a little face.

"Hey, I'm not that young and you're not all that old." Sephiroth chuckled a bit, walking again.

"I suppose your right."

* * *

The Director's room was almost empty when Cloud and Sephiroth walked in. Tsurugi was waiting, along with the purple 2nd Class uniform. Running his hands over the fabric, Cloud remembered his time with Zack on the run. He had only ever worn a 1st Class uniform back then as a disguise. It felt... odd to be wearing one and actually hold the rank.

"You don't seem all too thrilled about this." Cloud looked over at Sephiroth before letting out a sigh.

"There's just been too much going on today. It hasn't really sunken in yet I guess." Cloud started to change into the new uniform. Sephiroth was surprised by the scars covering the blonde's torso. Cloud slung Tsurugi over his shoulder when he was finished, an odd feeling knotting up his stomach. He really had wanted this when he was younger, but now he didn't know how to feel.

"I'm not surprised. I wonder where the Director has gone..." Cloud glanced around the room. Yeah, Lazard had vanished.

"Oh and Angeal too. He said he was going to see the Director..." Sephiroth frowned.

"Really..." Sephiroth seemed concerned, starting to pace a little. It hit Cloud then that Lazard and Hollander where working with Genesis at this point. Maybe Angeal was part of this all too? It could be something Minerva changed.

"Well, you'll have to be introduced to the Director later. Come, let's go check up on Zack shall we?" Cloud gave a little nod, following the General. He started thinking of Zack again, wondering how things would change between them now. He hoped things would work themselves out, or else things could become very awkward. _I'll just have to hope for the best._

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Okay, so first up a special shout out to reader **HazzaTL3**. I appreciate all your reviews so far and am looking forward to hear what you have to say later on!

As of now I have 9 favorites and 27 followers! It really means a lot to see so many people are interested to see where this story goes. I appreciate all the support and look forward to seeing everyone's reviews!

Also the anonymous reviews are fine, but I'd really like to know who to thank for taking the time to send me a review!


	9. Chapter 7

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**WARNING: violence and gore**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Lazard folded his hands behind his back, walking down the hall. He nodded towards SOLDIERs in acknowledgement, but payed them no mind. He needed to speak with Hollander and he didn't need any more interruptions. Angeal should be headed off on his next mission right now, so that settled that. His mind was fixed on the young SOLDIER though. What was Genesis thinking by recruiting that kid? He didn't even tell Hollander or himself about this.

Entering Hollander's lab, Lazard had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Genesis deciding that they weren't worth involving anymore? A lot of what they had worked for would go to waste if that was what was going on.

"Hollander, where are you?" Lazard peered around some of the test tubes, jumping at the voice behind him.

"Right here Deusericus. I take it you wish to talk about Strife?" Lazard cursed and glared at Hollander, pushing up his glasses. He had never been very fond of this man.

"Yes, of course. I'm surprised Genesis didn't tell us about him from the beginning." Hollander snorted, shaking his head.

"He's no idiot Lazard. He wanted muscle to help him as well our resources. With someone to back him up in a tight spot we stay alive longer and it's easier for us to accomplish our goals. Why does he have to tell us anything anyways? We're liabilities as far as he is concerned. Maybe he was even training Strife to get rid of us. Considering the kid has no idea who we are or really who anyone here is, I doubt that that's the case. It's still a possibility however." Hollander set down his charts, crossing his arms and looking at the Director. Lazard wasn't as confident as he had been before.

"Either way, if this Strife kid is as strong as Shinra fears, we definitely want him on our side. I highly doubt he'll work with us willingly though, at least not without good reason. Because we help Genesis means nothing to him as far as he's concerned." Hollander gave a curt nod in response.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to be careful about not getting on his bad side. I don't believe Genesis has said anything about accomplices, much less still inside of Shin-Ra. We need to be very careful, the Turks are already suspicious of me." Hollander seemed quite peeved that this was the case, considering how well he had remained hidden for this long.

"I know, and I'm not sure how long it will be until they connect the dots." Both men went silent, an assistant walking in the room. It was Rayleigh, and she immediately squeaked when she noticed she had interrupted something.

"I-I'm sorry but something has been delivered for Dr. Hollander!" The girl nervously handed something over to the Professor before taking off. Lazard watched the girl vanish, narrowing his eyes. Something was off here.

"It's from Genesis..." Lazard turned to face his companion, Hollander slightly shaking as he looked over the note. It had been coded of course, but he knew exactly what it meant.

"The church again?" Hollander nodded, swallowing dryly. His anxiety was at a high point. Though the reason behind the meeting was mostly likely about Strife, Hollander had a nagging feeling Genesis had started to catch on that he didn't really have a cure for the degradation yet. There was no way he could have figured it out already, not when Hollander was so close to breaking through that wall...

"Hollander? Are you coming or not?" The Professor jumped, starting a sweat.

"Yes, yes of course! My mind was just elsewhere. We should go before any patrols beat us down to the Slums." Hollander pushed past Lazard, the Director following a little slower. Something really was off, and Hollander seemed to be the root of it all.

* * *

The sun had just set when the two traitors finally reached their destination. Lazard slowly stepped into the deserted church, looking around. The flowers that had once been maintained by the Cetra girl had still thrived, lightening the atmosphere a little. The air was tense with anticipation however. Lazard knew that Genesis could be anywhere, most likely watching them. Hollander seemed almost panicked, wringing his hands constantly and nervously darting his eyes whenever he thought he heard something. Both men jumped back as a dark shape seemed to drop out of the sky. Genesis rose before them, a light smirk gracing his features.

"Hollander, Deusericus. I take it you two have seen my newest surprise?" Lazard crossed his arms, looking at Genesis in disbelief.

"You really threw us for a loop when you abducted that cadet. Now he's being enlisted again as a 2nd Class SOLDIER. I'm not sure I follow your game plan Rhapsodos." Genesis gave a chuckle, striding towards the flower patch. Hollander was visibly trembling.

"In due time you will Lazard, I can promise you that. He knows about you, but not Professor Hollander over here. And with good reason." Genesis approached the Professor, Hollander immediately taking a few steps back.

"Genesis..." Lazard gave a warning tone, the ex-SOLDIER facing him.

"Ah, where are my manners. Lazard, I will have to speak with you later. You don't want to witness this." Lazard immediately dropped his gaze, walking towards the front of the church. He placed his hand on the church door, but didn't move any further. This conversation was important, and Genesis had only spoken of seeing, not listening. Genesis gave a light hum of a laugh.

"You might regret that decision Lazard, but be that as it may." The playful expression left the redhead's face completely as he turned to face Hollander again.

"G-Genesis, I know what you're probably going to say, but-!" Hollander let out a pained gasp as the SOLDIER's knee collided with his stomach. Hollander immediately clutched the pained area, looking up at Genesis in horror.

"You damn liar. How I allow you to even stand before me right now is a miracle." Genesis landed a hit that knocked the Professor to the ground. Hollander wheezed and pleaded with his eyes.

"Genesis, wait!" The SOLDIER wasn't having any of that. He gave a brutal kick in the Professor's ribs, Lazard wincing as he heard Hollander yell and bones snap.

"You told me you had found a cure, for me and Angeal! You aren't even close to figuring it out you blubbering idiot!" Genesis gave another kick as the Professor tried to stand again. This time the man coughed hard, blood spattering on the floor of the church.

"Genesis please! I'm close, I swear! You still need me, and so does Angeal!" Genesis let out a laugh that sent shudders up the Director's spine.

"Oh please. Spare me the pity speech Hollander. I _found_ a cure of my own. Your assistance is no longer necessary. However," Genesis stepped forward, placing his boot on the Professor's chest, "I'll permit you one last interesting piece of information before I dispose of you." Genesis held his hand out into the shadows, Hollander's eyes widening as someone took the hand and stepped forward.

"You...!" Genesis gave a smile, kissing the hand in his.

"Now then my dear, close your eyes and cover your ears. You shouldn't have to bear witness to this." The hand retracted into the darkness of the church, Hollander desperately trying to get a better glimpse.

"But how? Genesis what are you trying to do?!" Genesis pulled his sword from his sheathe, holding it above Hollander's stomach. The Professor stiffened, nothing but terror left in his gaze. Genesis gave a genuine smile, leaning in close. He spoke almost silently to the Professor.

"I'm taking care of everything I should have a long time ago."

Lazard strained to hear the rest of the conversation, his eyes snapping shut as he heard Hollander let out a scream. Sounds that made his stomach convulse ended almost as quickly as they had began. He could hear Genesis grumble in disgust, and turned to face the SOLDIER. He was cleaning his blade on Hollander's lab coat, seeming rather disgusted with the whole thing. The sight of the corpse was something Lazard knew would haunt him to his grave. Stomach ripped open and organs on display, heavy lacerations on his arms, not to mention the horrible way the Professor's face had been cut - gashes opened from the corners of his mouth up to his ears - the sight nearly made the Director vomit.

"Genesis, why did you do that? What did Hollander keep from you?" Genesis looked at the blonde Director, letting out a sigh.

"It's more than you should have to be concerned with. Lazard, I have no intentions of dispatching you but Hollander was a big problem for me." Genesis sheathed his blade again, crossing his arms and looking over his shoulder.

"I have someone else to assist me now besides you and Cloud though she will have to remain anonymous for now. I'm sure you understand." Lazard immediately gave a brief nod. His suspicions were definitely leaning on the confirmed side now.

"I do. Genesis... what do you want me to do about Strife?" Genesis studied the Director. Lazard shrunk back slightly, wondering if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Nothing. If he confronts you, just tell him the truth. Just watch yourself Director, and keep an eye on him for me. I can't stay in touch with him the same way I used to anymore." Genesis approached Lazard, placing his hand on the blonde man's shoulder. He gave a grin.

"I'd make yourself scare if I were you. I'm going to dump the body but you shouldn't get yourself pinned to the scene of the crime. I promise things will start to make sense soon." Genesis gave the shoulder a squeeze before releasing it. Lazard gave a nervous look before he vanished from the church.

"Genesis, are you sure this was necessary?" A girl stepped forward, looking down at the body. Genesis placed his arm around her shoulders, his expression fading.

"Unfortunately this is all I know will work anymore. Hollander was too big of a problem to let go." The young woman placed her hand on the side of Genesis's face.

"We'll figure something out, I know it. With Cloud working for us on the inside as well, it's only a matter of time before things start to straighten themselves out." She removed her hand, walking up to the body of the Professor.

"Soon everything will be the way it should have been."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Just got back from a friend's sweet sixteen party and finally finished this damn chapter! I have had sooooo many setbacks it is beyond ridiculous. It's like, 11:43 pm right now as I'm uploading this, so I will hopefully get more of a chapter done tomorrow.

Oh, and it may be quite a while before I get back to my other stories if you happen to follow any of them.


	10. Chapter 8

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

******Chapter 8**

* * *

Cloud was dreading having to face Zack again. He had no idea how he should act towards the SOLDIER, especially considering they were roommates now. Hell, it would probably be the smartest thing to not even acknowledge the man's existence, but Cloud knew that was impossible. He could never keep his mouth shut around Zack, something about his simple curiosity and good intentions just made Cloud spill everything he had to. Of course that was a long time ago, but he doubted he would react much differently now.

"Hey, Kunsel I thought I told you- Oh hey Seph!" Zack grinned at the silver haired General, Cloud slightly taken aback by how Zack addressed the General. Not many people could address Sephiroth so informally and live to tell about it. The raven seemed to then notice Cloud, a slightly curious look crossing his face. Gaia, Cloud hoped he wouldn't try and ask too many questions. It would make being around Zack dangerous for him.

"Ah, come on in you two. I just got all of my stuff unpacked, and I think someone put all of Cloud's stuff in his room." Zack headed inside the apartment, Sephiroth following him. Cloud hesitated before crossing the threshold, trying to make himself relax. He needed to keep a level head if he was going to make this work.

The apartment was a lot nicer than Cloud had expected. It had two bedrooms, one that was probably originally intended as a guest room. There was a decent sized kitchen area and an open living room, along with one bathroom. It was much nicer than the barracks at least.

"Congratulations on your promotion Zack." Sephiroth was probably just being polite; Cloud didn't think they were all that close. Zack gave a wide grin, his whole face lighting up.

"Thanks Sephiroth! Man, I'm super excited for really being able to show what I got now! It's just too bad my first mission is... uh..." Zack stopped himself, immediately realizing he said more than he should have. Cloud looked at the raven with a half-smile.

"Sephiroth already told me. Honestly I expected much worse so it doesn't bother me too much." Cloud gave a little shrug, noticing how much more relaxed Zack was after the confession.

"Well, that will hopefully make things a lot smoother, or maybe not, it all depends. Alright, so your room is the one on the right down there, and mine is on the left." Zack pointed them out for Cloud, the blonde giving nod. He decided he would put Tsurugi in his room for now. He couldn't even believe he had gotten his sword back so he wouldn't risk getting it taken away.

The room was pretty small, but it wasn't like Cloud had expected all that much. The closet was probably as big of one as Cloud would ever need, and there was a Queen sized bed with a desk next to it. There was a window looking out at the science wing of Shin-Ra, just reminding Cloud of his target. He tensed a little when he realized that the rooms across from him were Hojo's labs. That was just damn perfect.

Cloud took Tsurugi off of his back, leaning the sword against the wall by his bed. He leaned by the window, looking out around the Shin-Ra complex and around all of Midgar he could see. Shin-Ra was killing the planet, and the large city around him, giant mako reactors included, only reminded him of that fact. He knew destroying Shin-Ra again would have to happen, but for now it could wait a little while. There was just so much else he had to fix...

"Cloud?" Cloud almost jumped when he heard Zack's voice coming from the doorway. The raven gave an apologetic look before walking up to the blonde.

"Sorry, I just thought should tell you Sephiroth is heading back to find the Director." Cloud gave a little nod. Something seemed to be off about the Director not being present earlier... It was most likely that he and Hollander were meeting with Genesis, though where and why he wasn't sure.

"I didn't expect him to stick around for very long." Cloud moved so he was facing Zack directly, though he had a little difficulty making eye contact. Zack rubbed the back of his neck, changing his stance awkwardly. Was there really anything for them to say to each other in this situation?

"So, uh, I take it you don't really enjoy being back here?" Zack was trying to make conversation but failing miserably. Cloud decided to try and humor Zack anyways.

"Not under these circumstances, no. I'll be honest with you Lieutenant, I was hoping to never come back here if I could have helped it." Cloud met the SOLDIER's gaze, Zack giving a slight smile.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I heard you didn't really have the best time here." Zack looked at Cloud, wanting the blonde to elaborate on the subject. Cloud heaved a little sigh, sitting down on the bed.

"Gaia no. I was bullied constantly. Honestly it felt like their only reason to stay with Shin-Ra was to make my life a living hell. I was weak though, I could hardly fight or defend myself. When Genesis took me away, I was able to get stronger, actually able to take care of myself and protect someone if I needed to. So no, I really don't want to be back here. I don't have a choice now anymore though." Cloud saw Zack's expression and posture change. He almost seemed to be pitying Cloud. It wasn't something Cloud was very fond of.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Shin-Ra has been home for me for so long and I never dealt with any of that. I guess not everyone had as smooth of a ride as I did though." Zack seemed almost a little embarrassed by how easy his time at Shin-Ra has been. Cloud just gave a slight smirk.

"I don't think bullies are anything worth worrying about right now Za- Lieutenant." Cloud felt odd correcting himself but he really wasn't on first name basis with Zack yet...

"Just call me Zack, alright? We're roommates now aren't we?" Cloud blinked, knowing he probably looked a little surprised.

"Yeah... Alright." Zack gave a grin, looking at his side when his PHS went off.

"Gaia what now..." Zack scrolled through his messages, his eyes widening when he saw the most recent announcement.

"What is it?" Cloud had noticed the horrified expression that crossed the SOLDIER's face. Something was really wrong...

"It's Hollander..." Cloud frowned, confused. Zack looked over, a nervous look on his face.

"He's missing."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Okay so this chapter took a lot longer to finish because of school stuff going on. I'm glad I got it out though and I will hopefully get the next chapter up a lot sooner.


	11. Chapter 9

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Cloud was almost jumping at every little sound, his eyes darting quickly in every direction. He carefully tread after the 1st Class SOLDIER, noticing the attention they were attracting. It was very unwelcome.

"Sephiroth, come on there has to be more than that!" Zack was getting frustrated, talking to his superior over the phone. Cloud understood why he was so anxious; Zack wanted to prove that Cloud was innocent as far as his involvement in this. However Cloud wasn't sure why this was so. Again, the thought that it might be instinctual came to mind, but he pushed that aside as the closed in to the Director's room.

"Lazard, tell us again what you said happened." Sephiroth seemed to be processing every word carefully, wanting a straightforward answer. Lazard seemed to find this all silly; he had already made up his mind on what his version of the truth was.

"Like I said, I was going to meet Hollander in his lab for a discussion and Rayleigh told me he had gone out to visit Hojo. He never showed at Hojo's labs and never returned." Lazard turned towards Rayleigh, the brunette girl nodding.

"He told me he was going to Hojo's labs, but he must have gone to do something else instead. Honestly I just hope he's okay." Rayleigh seemed... different than Cloud remembered. She had always been nervous and fluttering about like she didn't know how to interact with other humans. Now though, she seemed much more calm and assured. She also gained a necklace with a pendant that was quite peculiar - a stone that was as red as blood. She definitely had not had that on her during the investigation.

"So how long has Hollander been missing for?" Cloud decided to speak up, wondering if his hunch was correct. Sephiroth gave the response.

"About two hours now. We know you two both have clear alibis so that's nothing to worry about." Cloud gave a nod, glancing back at Lazard. Hojo had entered the room now, noticing the blonde looking in his direction. Cloud looked only at Lazard however. He was definitely sure of it now; Lazard and Hollander had been meeting with Genesis. Rayleigh was somehow involved with them too, if she was even really Rayleigh.

_Aerith, something isn't right about that assistant. The blood stone around her neck... I'm getting some really bad vibes here._ Cloud watched as the blue eyed girl looked his way. For a moment it had looked like...

_I'm sorry Cloud but I don't know anything about her. I'm afraid that this will be the last time we will communicate like this as well._

Cloud desperately tried to conceal the feeling of panic squeezing his chest. What did she mean that this would be the last time he would hear from her this way? Was he really being left all alone now? Genesis would have a hard time staying in contact with him now if that was really the case. So many questions were running through Cloud's head that it was spinning, his heart racing hard in his chest.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered so only the blonde could hear him. There was concern written on his face. Cloud looked over at Zack, realizing that his panic wasn't as discrete as he had thought it was. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I'm okay. Just a bad feeling," Cloud whispered back, cautiously observing the discussions going on before them. Hojo met his gaze, a sneer crawling up the scientist's face that made Cloud grimace and shudder. Just the way the man observed Cloud gave him the impression Hojo was just itching to experiment on his prey.

Cloud had to refrain from snorting. Prey was an almost perfect word to describe how Hojo viewed Cloud. He glanced back at Zack, noticing how the raven seemed to be silently observing him. Zack broke into a slight grin when loud met his gaze. Cloud could feel a soft smile tugging at his lips as well. It was just hard not to smile around Zack.

"Well, I think for now we should just let the Turks investigate and hear what comes up. It has been a very long day for everyone." Lazard shooed everyone out of his room, stopping Cloud and giving him a silent look. There was a lot they had to talk about. Zack gave a little half grin before he left Cloud and the Director alone.

"Well Director, I know they all would believe your crack story, but I'm surprised you got Rayleigh to help verify it for you." Lazard gave a slight sneer, shaking his head.

"You are quite the perceptive one, I'll give you that Strife. Did you know about Rayleigh assisting Genesis?" Cloud shook his head, crossing his arms. It was nice to actually be able to be open with someone about Genesis.

"No, I only pieced it together now. I think that she isn't really Rayleigh, she's disguised somehow. He definitely recruited her today." Cloud watched the Director think over what Cloud had said.

"I wouldn't know how he did it, but it sounds plausible. Something about him has totally changed recently. I'm sure you pieced together that we had gone to visit Genesis already right?" Lazard headed over to his desk, taking a seat. Cloud pulled up a chair as well, leaning back.

"Yeah, and I take it Hollander didn't just disappear." Lazard looked actually quite distressed at the mention of what really happened. He pushed his glasses up his nose, not meeting Cloud's gaze.

"Genesis... found Hollander's assistance unnecessary anymore. He also mentioned something about Hollander lying to him about the cure to degradation, whatever that means." Lazard messed with the lapel of his suit, seeming very distracted. Cloud glanced around the room, trying to think of what to say. He wanted to fess up to the truth of what was going on so bad. He could feel his fingers twitching anxiously.

"I... I know there is a lot I should probably tell you, but I don't think it's the time or place to say it. Besides, I highly doubt you would believe me." Cloud shifted slightly in his seat. Lazard gave a light smile, folding his hands together on his desk.

"I will be here to listen when you're ready to tell me. Now go Cloud, I'm sure you've had a rough day." Cloud stood and gave a salute, clicking his heels together. He could see the smile on Lazard's face widen, one of his own appearing.

"Yes sir." Cloud turned on his heels, heading out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator. He hardly remembered the trip back up to his apartment before he stumbled into his bedroom. He changed quickly, collapsing onto his bed in exhaustion. Maybe tomorrow would bring him the answers he was looking for.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

A shorter chapter, just trying to get things to progress little by little. My biggest fear for this story is being able to pace it correctly. I don't want to rush things but I know sometimes it's appropriate to pace things quicker.

Anyhow I'm so happy so many people seem to be enjoying my story! It really is a pleasure to write and the reviews are really helpful and encouraging!


	12. Chapter 10

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hey wake up sleepyhead!" Who the hell was so awake at... 5:00 AM? Cloud slowly sat up, trying to remember where he was and what happened the night before. Zack was leaning in the doorway to his room with a grin, already dressed and ready for the day. Cloud was still in a simple blank tank top and gray sweat pants, his hair even more of a disaster than it usually was.

"Gaia, how early did you even get up?" Cloud flinched slightly as Zack let out a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a decent amount of sleep. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Cloud stretched his arms up, barely stifling a yawn.

"Just long enough really. I knew you probably need a wake up call after not being used to a normal Sin-Ra day for so long." From what Cloud could remember, Zack had always been a morning person. Honestly Cloud was clueless as to where his energy came from.

"Thank you. I guess I'll just grab a shower and after that you can tell me the plan for the day." Cloud gathered up his uniform and headed for the bathroom. A shower and a quiet chance to think could help him figure things out. After Aerith dropped that bomb on him last night... There was a lot he had to reconsider.

"Hey, are you fully awake now?" Zack had his head over the back of his couch, an upside down grin greeting Cloud as he entered the living room area. He was still towel drying his hair. Cloud made a face before dropping down next to Zack on the couch.

"Ha ha. I didn't realize the Lieutenant had such a sense of humor." Zack snorted and lightly shoved Cloud over.

"I never knew the Commander was such a smart ass." Cloud gave a grin, messing with his hair. The one thing he always hated was the fact his hair would end up in the same style no matter what he did to it.

"Don't call me weird, but your hair kind of makes me think of a chocobo." Cloud just blankly looked at Zack. Chocobo had been one of his favorite nicknames to call Cloud, rivaled only be Sunshine. Cloud could feel his cheeks turn pink as he fought a laugh, eventually having to clutch his sides to stop himself from laughing too hard. He had a little trouble getting himself to stop.

"I'm sorry, but it's really funny you said that. An old friend of mine used to call me that and you sort of remind me of him." Zack smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"What, Chocobo? Seriously there are a lot worse nicknames you could have." Zack blew his bangs out of his face. Cloud had always preferred this hair style of his. Something about the style Zack wore when they had been on the run together... It just felt so grown up, like their fun was really over. He seemed so much younger with this style, even though he actually was younger this time. It just... suited him better.

"Well, today Lazard wants to talk to us about a mission in Kalm I believe. That isn't for a while though so maybe I could show you around Shin-Ra again? I'm sure you don't remember much about the place." Zack gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, glancing over at Cloud. There was a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't mind seeing everything again." Cloud offered up a friendly smile that was returned with triple the enthusiasm.

"Awesome! Oh yeah, I would have attempted to make breakfast earlier but I think Sephiroth would flay me if I started a fire in the apartment already." Zack gave sort of a guilty grin, scratching the back of his head.

"If you have food anywhere I could try and make something, assuming you haven't eaten of course. Besides, it's the least I can do considering you have to put up with me as a roommate." Cloud shrugged with a slight smile, heading towards the kitchen. Zack watched him, cocking his head with a grin.

"Oh come on, how bad can you be if you cook?" Cloud snorted, rolling his eyes and looking through the cupboards. They did just move in so he didn't expect there to be any sort of food yet but it would have been a nice surprise.

"Well I won't be cooking today after all. We have to get food somewhere else until one of us actually goes shopping." Zack let out a huff, standing up.

"We could just go to the mess hall and find something. The food isn't as gross as everyone says it is."

"Alright, sounds good. You can tell me all about Shin-Ra while I was gone too."

* * *

"See, told you it wasn't that bad. Lucky for us most people are out on missions so the place is nice and quiet." Zack glanced around the mess hall, almost done cleaning his plate. Cloud was almost done himself, actually not minding the food so much.

"I forget how big Shin-Ra is sometimes." Cloud rolled his head on his shoulders as he looked around the large mess hall. He tried to let it all sink in. As much as he hated to admit the place still had its charms.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It definitely makes my hometown feel small." Zack let out a light chuckle, pulling one foot up onto the bench and resting his arm on his knee.

"Oh yeah? Where are you from?" Cloud pushed his tray towards the middle of the table as he finished eating. Zack's grin grew wider.

"Gongaga. It sounds incredibly backwater but it's almost always sunny there and I love it. It will always be home for me. You're from Nibelheim right? What's it like there? I've never been." A smile played across Cloud's lips, the blonde looking off towards the mess hall entrance. Where to begin?

"It's a pretty small village at the base of a mountain. The most technologically up to date part of the town is the mako reactor, but modern transportation was banned for a reason. I wouldn't really change anything about it, besides the dragons." Cloud gave a wide grin at the stunned look on the 1st Class SOLDIER's face.

"Are you serious? Dragons?" Zack had on a huge grin. He seemed to not quite believe what Cloud was telling him.

"Yeah, dragons. They are a really big problem in Nibelheim. Usually motors or horns set them off, thus the ban on transportation coming too close to the village. Of course accidentally stumbling onto a nest isn't the best way to get on their good side either." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. A loud laugh ripped through the mess hall, all eyes heading to Zack.

"You are just something else! Well, I'd say we spent enough time here. So ready to explore more of Shin-Ra?" Cloud let out a light chuckle as Zack swing his blade over his shoulder. Cloud did the same, attaching Tsurugi to the latch between his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan." Cloud gestured for Zack to lead, giving a slight smile. A bright grin met him. With almost a slightly springier step, Zack lead the way out of the mess hall and towards the lobby. Other SOLDIERs saluted him as he passed, regarding Cloud curiously. There was something about dealing with so many people he didn't know that made Cloud on edge. He had never been very good around strangers. So far he and Zack seemed to be getting along really well though, and Cloud could only hope for the best.

"Okay, I'll be honest but I don't really know too much about Shin-Ra itself. Kunsel knows like every bit of gossip there is to know about the place though so I know some pretty great stories." Cloud let out a hum, smiling.

"Kunsel sounds like a interesting guy. Maybe I'll have a mission with him at some point." Zack nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, him and Luxiere both are a real riot. Besides Angeal or Sephiroth they're really my only friends at Shin-Ra. Well, there's Cissnei and Reno but who can trust a Turk?" Zack shrugged.

"Hey, I heard that!" Zack looked around for the voice. Cloud glanced upwards to see the female Turk leaning against the balcony railing above. Of course it was Cissnei. The pretty brunette Turk hopped over the railing, landing lightly on her feet. Cloud only knew her name and face, but knew she had helped him and Zack when they had been on the run. He respected for that, though he knew nothing else about her.

"Hey Cissnei! You know I didn't mean it right? Oh, hey, I can make it up to you! Let me take you out to dinner or something!" Zack was grinning like a total moron. Cissnei shook her head with a smile.

"I already told you no. My job comes first Zack." Cissnei clucked her tongue, still grinning. She regarded Cloud with a curious sparkle in her amber eyes.

"Everyone in Shin-Ra has their eyes on you Strife, especially now that Hollander has gone missing the day you showed up here. Personally I think this is just a coincidence and Hollander will stumble back here in a day or two. The idiot of a Professor has disappeared and shown up again like this before." Cissnei brushed her wavy hair back over her shoulder.

"What are you two doing in the lobby anyways? I thought Lazard wanted to see you?" Cissnei frowned at Zack, a little confused.

"Yeah but not for a while. I was just showing Ch-Cloud here around." Cloud could not believe Zack had almost called him Chocobo. Zack gave an apologetic smile before looking back at Cissnei.

"We probably should head that way though. It was nice seeing you Cissnei, take care of yourself alright?" Zack waved with a grin, Cloud giving a polite nod before he followed the 1st Class SOLDIER towards the elevator.

"A Turk huh? Never would have guessed that was your type." Color rose to Zack's cheeks, Cloud fighting back his grin to save the poor SOLDIER's embarrassment.

"Shut up Blondie. We're going to be late if this keeps up." Zack pushed the button for the elevator, Cloud shaking his head.

"Blondie huh? Very original." Zack shoved Cloud into the elevator when the door opened.

"Yeah okay smart ass, knock it off. Gaia maybe you are going to be a pain." Zack was obviously being playful by the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Cloud gave a light smirk, leaning back against the elevator wall. He let his smile fade as his thoughts came to him. His first mission as a SOLDIER... something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

"Ah, good morning boys. I didn't expect you both so early." The two SOLDIERs had entered the Director's room while he was sorting through paperwork still, sorting things out.

"Yeah sorry about that. Cissnei found us in the lobby and was starting to interrogate us. So what's the plan Director?" Zack pulled a chair up to the Director's desk, Cloud remaining standing. Lazard carefully studied Cloud before speaking.

"The two of you are being sent to Kalm with a small platoon to deal with monster infestations. It should be nothing too difficult for any of you and it pays well so I'm sure things will go smoothly. Reno the Turk will also be joining your team Lieutenant Fair. I apologize for assigning this mission on such short notice, but Zack I'm sure you understand how chaotic things are recently. " Lazard leaned back in his chair, looking at Cloud over his glasses. The blonde SOLDIER met his gaze silently while Zack looked over the mission folder.

"Doesn't sound too bad. So a cadet, three 3rd Class SOLDIERs, and four 2nds will be joining us?" Lazard nodded.

"As well as two Infantrymen. With you two and Reno it sounds a bit much but your help is necessary. Things are getting pretty dangerous on the outskirts of Kalm." Zack gave a nod, scanning over the list of those joining the mission.

"Where are thirteen guys going to stay in Kalm? I don't remember there being a Shin-Ra base there." Zack looked up at Lazard curiously.

"Yes, well, you will all be staying in a local inn. You have today and tomorrow to prepare, and I expect you'll be gone for about a week total, depending on how quickly you are able to dispose of the pests. Now, you two are dismissed but feel free to stop in if you have any questions." Zack stood, both SOLDIERs saluting before leaving the Director's office.

"Jeez, thirteen guys seems like a bit much. I have a feeling that there's more going on in Kalm." Cloud huffed, glancing back at the Director's door.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyways, I only recognize Kunsel and Luxiere's names. It will definitely make things fun with them around. Do you know any of these other guys?" Zack handed the platoon list to Cloud, blue eyes scanning down the paper.

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

_**Platoon Members for Kalm Mission**_

_**9th of July**_

**1st Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair**

**Turk, Reno**

**2nd Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife**

**2nd Class SOLDIER, Kunsel Tesla**

**2nd Class SOLDIER, Luxiere Antso**

**2nd Class SOLDIER, Tristan Littell**

**2nd Class SOLDIER, Kenji Mousel**

**3rd Class SOLDIER, Allen Grant**

**3rd Class SOLDIER, Jonathan Farland**

**3rd Class SOLDIER, Lucas Sourine**

**Infantryman: 75th Regiment, Reita Alton**

**Infantryman: 66th Regiment, Kai Milburn**

**Cadet, Ruki Lizot**

Cloud felt his grip tighten on the list. All five of his tormentors were on that list. Now Cloud was going to have to be stuck on a mission with all five of them. He had no doubt that they would corner him at some point and try and figure him out. There was no way he would be able to restrain himself if they provoked him enough.

"I recognize Littell, Mousel, Grant, Farland, and Sourine. I do not know them very well however." Zack gave a shrug, taking the list back.

"Oh well, hopefully this trip will be something interesting." Cloud repeated the names in his head, barely registering the fact Zack had spoken. He heard however, and could only silently agree. Things were going to get very interesting indeed. Interesting enough his entire plan might be compromised before he could really figure it out.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Okay so I finished this chapter yesterday on paper and I know it's more of a filler but it will be necessary for stuff later on or at least I hope so. I hav emost of the next chapter written as well but it probably won't be up for a while.


	13. Chapter 11

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The more time spent with Shin-Ra's newest SOLDIER, the more interesting Zack noticed he became. He could notice little patterns in the blonde's mannerisms and way of speaking. It was interesting how he knew exactly how to translate every subtle thing in conversations (especially with how normally stoic the blonde was), almost as if they had known each other for very long time. Zack decided he would keep these feelings to himself. There were lots of things he would just have to see unfold as time went on. This mission might be exactly his ticket to start unraveling the mystery that is Cloud Strife.

"Hey Zack, are you ready? I have to actually be down in the lobby on time." There it was again; the slightest playful smile, his eyes lightening up in affectionate amusement... Zack couldn't even read Kunsel this well. It definitely wasn't because Cloud wore his heart on his sleeve either.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my bags. You go ahead and I'll be down there in a second." He gave a wide grin, Cloud nodding in response. The blonde turned on his heels, vanishing from the apartment. Zack leaned back against his couch with a small groan. He really needed to find something else to think about.

Stepping into the lobby without Zack by his side, Cloud felt exposed. Without Aerith to keep him sane, he had a hopeless feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling reared its awful head as he noticed the other members of the platoon waiting. Reno noticed Cloud first, the curious look over his face making Cloud anxious.

"Hey Blondie, where's Fair?" The other males all noticed Cloud upon Reno's declaration. He tried not to come off as panicked as he felt.

"Taking his time. He should be here soon." AN eyebrow vanished behind red bangs. Cloud tried to ignore the way the young Turk was eyeing him. He hadn't ever thought that Reno would ever be interested, but the lingering stare from the redhead said otherwise. This mission might turn out a lot more interesting than he predicted.

"Hey, why the long faces?" On instant Cloud joined the others with the heel click and salute, his call of "Sir!" directed towards Zack as the 1st Class approached. A bright smile lit up his face at the response, scanning the platoon. An intriguing sound passed the Turk's lips, though Cloud tried not to think about it.

"Well, obviously 'exciting' doesn't begin to cover recent events." Snorts and chuckles escaped the platoon, Cloud vaguely listening as his eyes were drawn to the redhead.

Reno was idly interested in Zack's little speech, paying more attention to the SOLDIER himself and how enthusiastic he was. Blue eyes glanced Cloud's way, the blonde immediately snapping his gaze back to Zack. _Damn_. Reno's gaze faded to a more friendly curiosity, Cloud understanding silently the redhead's intentions. That... might work to his advantage.

"Anyways we can save the introductions for when we land. Reno, lead us to the bird will you?" Zack's words brought the redhead back. The Turk smirked, gesturing over his shoulder as he headed towards the hangar. Zack fell in step next to him, starting up a conversation. Two 2nd Class SOLDIERs moved to either side of Cloud, curious grins in place.

"Commander Strife huh? You sure threw us for a loop on that retrieval mission." Oh, so these two were the other 2nds on the helicopter when they picked Cloud up in Wutai.

"I'm assuming you two are Antso and Tesla, correct?" The SOLDIER on Cloud's left broke into a grin.

"In the flesh. I'm Luxiere, and this is Kunsel. When we heard about someone working with Genesis, I have to say you are _not_ what I expected." Luxiere tucked his helmet under his arm. The brunette had a scar from above his left eye to the bridge of his nose, but other than that he was fairly good looking. Violet eyes were practically shinning, Cloud feeling a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm sure. I definitely don't look like the type do I?" Kunsel made a small sound through his nose.

"Well neither did Genesis. His fan club sure ate that stuff up though. Honestly for such a well loved General, I don't understand why he deserted." The ginger SOLDIER seemed to hoping for an answer from Cloud. Unfortunately the same question had plagued the blonde before.

"I wish I knew." The other two SOLDIERs went quiet, following Cloud into the hangar.

Cloud felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as soon as he crossed the threshold to the hangar. He didn't stop watching, glancing around the room to pinpoint what was setting him off.

A flash of white up on one of the catwalks caught his eyes. It was Rayleigh, the lab assistant hurrying in one direction. Cloud watched her, noticing how quickly she was walking. Someone stepped out from a control room, Cloud halting in his tracks.

"Strife, what is it?" Kunsel noticed Cloud stop. The SOLDIER pulled his gaze to his companion, trying to push down the bile rising in his throat.

"For Minerva's sake Cloud, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Luxiere was obviously concerned. Cloud only shook his head, entering the helicopter where everyone was waiting. Ghost was right. If what Lazar told him was true, there was no way Cloud should have just seen Hollander. Alive.

* * *

Zack eased into the copilot chair, blowing his bangs away from his face. He was itching to go slay some monsters and relieve all of his frustrations. It had been quite a while before Cloud since he had tasted any form of combat. It was depressing really.

Reno messed with buttons and controls, starting up the bird. The hangar roof opened to let the copter take off, Reno announcing over his shoulder that they were now officially on the way to Kalm. He gave a grin to Zack before his baby was airborne, Midgar slowly fading behind them. Zack couldn't stop his sigh.

"That was a pretty big sigh Fair. Somethin' bugging ya?" Reno glanced over, eyebrows raised.

"I guess you could say that. I'm itching for some real battle to be honest. Just want to let loose and kill some bastards y'know?" Zack watched as the cityscape started to fade into countryside, the helicopter making good time.

"Oh boy, do I ever. Speaking of frustrations, how have you and Strife been getting along? He sure is something I'll say that," Reno chuckled, rolling his shoulders back.

"Yeah that doesn't even begin to cover it. There is just something about him... Damn, it really pisses me off that I can't figure out what it is about him that is so special." Zack brushed his hair back with one hand, shutting is eyes and leaning back in his seat. _No you idiot, you already know why. You just don't want to admit it to anyone._

"Are sure it's not just him that's special?" Zack slowly opened his eyes, a firm gaze locked on Reno.

"Explain yourself Turk." Reno rolled his eyes, pushing his goggles back up into his hair.

"I know you don't want to hear this Fair, but it's obvious to anyone who sees you together that you've got the hots for Blondie. Frankly I don't blame you. I know you mean by the "something special". He definitely has something about him." Reno had a slight grin playing across his face.

Zack glanced away, knowing his cheeks were probably turning fairly pink. He felt like an idiot for even hoping to hide this from the Turk. Reno knew exactly how to read people. He didn't realize he had been so obvious. Which lead to the question of did Cloud know, and if he did, what exactly should Zack do? He never really had felt romantic feelings for anyone, so figuring out whether he should act on them or let things settle was plaguing him thoroughly.

Reno noticed that the raven had started brooding, and he immediately regretted speaking out. It was no fun to tease the SOLDIER if he responded like this. Also he wasn't sure he liked seeing Zack so silent. They hadn't been friends for very long so he was still a little unsure about what was pushing things too far with Zack. He decided to just stay quiet for the time being.

The silence was appreciated while Zack sank further back into his chair, shutting his eyes tightly. He again let his thoughts drift back to the intriguing blonde. Romantic feelings were probably not the only factor of feeling so drawn to the younger SOLDIER. There was just such an air of mystery around him and Genesis and everything that had him itching to know more. Whatever happens, happens, but his curiosity wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Okay, I should have posted this forever ago. I might take a short break from this story to pump out some more chapters of my other stories like I have been meaning to do for a really long time. This story is still probably my favorite though, and I really appreciate all the reviews and favorites and follows! Nothing makes my day than to see a bunch of new stuff in my inbox for any of my stories!

So yeah Hollander is back but we know I killed him off so how has he done it? You guys just have to wait. I'm planning an explanation or something sort of related in chapter 13 so you guys just have to be patient, sorry.

This story has a focus mostly on the relationships of the characters and how they change everything, so the last half of this chapter was just establish some of that. And of course Cloud/Zack. Things are going to evolve to be very interesting being them soon. :)


	14. Chapter 12

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

******Chapter 12**

* * *

Motion sickness or no, flying made Cloud uneasy. He much preferred trains or a motorcycle if possible. Hell, even chocobos were better than this. But the landings - there was nothing that made Cloud's stomach more upset. Luckily Reno was a wonderful pilot, but that still provided little comfort for the SOLDIER.

The cadet seemed to be faring worse than Cloud was. The dirty blonde was shaking, trying desperately to calm his breathing. Dark gray eyes darted around the hull of the helicopter, trying to focus on something. Not quite thinking, Cloud stood and walked over to where the cadet was, offering a slight smile.

"Lizot right? Is it okay if I sit here?" The kid had to be what, 14? 13 even? He shook his head slowly, scooting over a little to make room. Cloud took the seat, questioning his own motives.

"You, uh, are Commander Strife, right? The one who came back a few days ago?" The cadet was nervous, not wanting to say something that would offend the blonde. Cloud sighed through his nose.

"Yeah, that's me. Does everyone in Shin-Ra know my face and name already?" The last question wasn't addressed to anyone in particular. It got the cadet to smile though.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're the biggest break in the whole Genesis thing. What is he like anyways? I've only been in Shin-Ra for a couple of months." The cadet was curious, looking up expectantly at his superior.

"Gaia where to begin... He's arrogant and stubborn, it's really hard to change his mind when he's set on things being done a certain way. He's very intelligent though, and loves using his good looks to this advantage. There's more to him than that though." Cloud huffed, slumping back against the chopper wall. How should he word it...

"Genesis... He sees things differently. Like things will only work out if they go down a certain way. Recently though I think his perspectives have changed. He was just misguided, and honestly I think he would come back to Shin-Ra if he knew how to fix his wrongs. I don't see that really working out though." _Yeah, because he knows how corrupt Shin-Ra is and_ _that I plan on destroying it again._ Cloud crossed his arms. Everyone else in the hull had their eyes locked on him, taking in what the SOLDIER had said.

"Do you really think he would come back?" A 3rd Class spoke up, the green eyed blonde hesitating to meet Cloud's gaze. Lucas Sourine was the only one out of the group of tormentors Cloud felt only mild dislike towards. The kid only went along with his the rest of them because he and Private Grant went way back... or something like that.

"I don't know Sourine. If he were to anytime soon, I could only imagine it would be about Angeal and Sephiroth." Cloud shrugged, noticing how Kunsel's shoulders tensed a little. Luxiere was oblivious, tracing his facial scar with an index finger.

"You sure speak highly of the General." It was Milburn this time, the dark haired infantryman stating an observation that was shared by the other platoon members.

"This isn't the first time someone's said that," Cloud hummed, remembering his conversation with Sephiroth.

"To put it simply, I respect him. He's doing what he believes he needs to in order to set things straight. I know where he's coming from, and honestly I wish I could do the same but it's..." Cloud huffed, shaking his head, "complicated, to say the least."

The cadet looked at Cloud with awe for the rest of the flight, listening as the other platoon members questioned the blonde about anything and everything. Even all of his former tormentors had questions he answered without hesitating. It felt good to just talk.

* * *

"Welcome to Kalm boys!" Zack threw open the helicopter's side door, the platoon jumping out and grateful for the chance to stretch their legs. Cloud attached Tsurugi to the latch on his back, glad to finally be down on the ground. He never realized how much he missed Fenrir. His motorcycle was the best form of transportation hands down.

"Someone seems pretty happy." It took Cloud off guard to find it was Reno who spoke to him instead of Zack. The raven was instead chatting with Kunsel and Luxiere, the three SOLDIERs laughing at some shared joke.

"Sorry Turk, but flying isn't really my thing. I can hardly stand airships, much less those deathtraps." Cloud looked over his shoulder at the helicopter and visibly shuddered. Reno made a mock-hurt face.

"Ouch Spiky. Way to take a shot at someone's pride and joy. I am one of the best pilots you could ask for y'know!" Reno puffed out his chest, Cloud smirking despite himself. He forgot how amusing the redhead could be. Probably because he hadn't spoken with his Reno in such a long time. His Reno... The thought almost made the blonde snort. He would just confuse himself if he started defining things like that.

"I don't doubt that, but my opinion still stands. If you don't mind me asking, why come up to me now? I figured you would be scouting ahead or something." Cloud wondered if Reno was specifically going out of his way to try and be friends with him because of an order, or if it was a genuine attempt. The way Reno hesitated before answering suggested that it was the latter.

"What, can't a guy just try and get to know the most talked about person in Shin-Ra right now?" Reno let out a huff before looking back up at the blonde. His expression wasn't as friendly as it had been. "Listen, Blondie, I know I was trying to be nice before because you gave Tseng such a hard time, but don't think I'm not suspicious. We have no idea what you're capable of, and I'm warning you now that I won't hesitate to get rid of you if you pose a threat." The look in his eyes told Cloud Reno was being dead serious here, and honestly he was surprised the usually friendly redhead was so hostile. This did not seem at all like the Reno who was playful when they first met, or even before they arrived in Kalm. _He truly is a Turk..._

"Reno! Stop pestering the kid will you? Someone has to go make sure our reservations weren't screwed up!" Zack called over to the two of them, Reno slowly glancing over at the SOLDIER. He let out a sigh, flashing a fake grin to the blonde.

"Watch your back Blondie. Things should be very interesting this week." Reno gave Cloud a brief shoulder pat as he headed over to where Zack was. Cloud visibly shivered, grimacing. This was a side of the redhead he wished to avoid becoming familiar with.

"Hey Cloud, something wrong?" Again, Cloud found himself taken off guard. This time it was Tristan Littell who spoke up, a rather amused look on his face. Cloud kept his face blank, void of emotion. He had mastered this guarded look after a very long time, and not even Tseng or Reno should be able to read his true feelings. Tristan's smirk faltered at the lack of response from Cloud.

"Fine, thank you for asking." He didn't allow himself to respond more than that, turning instead to join the cadet and the two infantrymen. Both of the men seemed a little surprised, but only welcomed Cloud's presence. Cloud could feel Zack's grin as he struck up a conversation with these men, and honestly Cloud fought back a smile at that notion. He was beginning to open up to his situation and those around him, for the first time in what was most likely a very long time.

* * *

The Inn was nothing special, as far as Cloud was concerned. He would be sharing a room with the cadet from before, much to his relief. Zack was 1st Class, so of course he would get his own private sweet. He was glad though, that sharing a room with Cadet Lizot meant that he wouldn't be sharing with any of his former tormentors, or Reno for that matter. He was very aware of how dangerous the redhead could actually be when he got down to business, and his presence was not just simply 'threatening' anymore. He _knew_ that Reno was dangerous, and meant it.

"Well, sorry to intervene but we all need to go take care of a monster problem." Zack was enthusiastic despite his words, Reno smirking as if he knew something hilarious that he didn't want to share with the rest of the class. Cloud immediately snapped his gaze to Zack when the redhead looked his way.

"Time to get a move on boys!"

The wide plains stretching before them had a very nostalgic feel about them. Cloud knew them well, but he could never remember a time when there had been so many monsters lingering about. They seemed to pop up from everywhere, and they just kept coming.

"Watch out!" A Belial swooped down over Cloud, Zack tackling the blonde out of the way. He had been too busy trying to wrestle off a Dark Nation to have seen it coming. The canine-beast was instead toppled over by what Cloud assumed was a surprised Belial, the two monsters making frustrated cries. Cloud could only toss a quick 'thank you' at Zack before he lunged for the Dark Nation. Zack moved fluidly with him, fighting off the Belial effectively. The giant, flying creature screeched as Zack injured it, other monsters around scrambling to join n the brawl.

It was odd to Cloud how easily he knew how to move around Zack. They blocked each other and were able to roll or jump out of the way of the other's sword just in time, able to easily thin out the number of monsters around them. Briefly Cloud wondered if Zack would have been a part of his AVALANCHE escapades if he had survived, but he brushed those thoughts aside. He had never fought side by side with Zack before, and this was not an opportunity he was going to waste.

As soon as the sun started to set, the monsters seemed to have stopped coming all together. Cloud didn't mind that, but it was a little concerning to him. Monsters were usually more active at night, so where had everything gone? Zack was sweating from all of the attacks, just staring at Cloud.

"Gaia, you aren't even the least bit winded?" Cloud could only shrug.

"I'm used to doing about as much as we both did by myself, or with a lot less capable help." Zack stared at the blonde for another brief minute before breaking out into a laugh.

"You are just unbelievable Strife," Zack managed to choke out between bursts of laughter. Cloud found himself laughing as well, thoroughly having enjoyed his time fighting with Zack. He wished things had been different so they could have done this maybe even back when he was a cadet.

"Well, I change my mind. Fighting with you is a lot more fun than trying to fight you." Zack gave a wide grin as he added, "but I still want have a full on spar sometime." Cloud returned to grin.

"We will have to arrange that then." The other members of the platoon were busy cleaning their weapons, making idle chat about the monsters they had killed and their previous fighting experiences. It was rather amusing to see them trying to impress each other. Reno had his gaze locked on the two SOLDIERs, Zack giving a slight wave that encouraged the Turk over. Cloud made his expression blank again.

"Well, you two make quite the team. I have to ask though, is it weird to either of you as well that the monsters have all cleared out?" Reno gestured towards the darkening sky, and both SOLDIERs nodded gravely.

"Yeah, I thought about that. It doesn't make much sense considering most of these monsters seemed nocturnal. There was quite an unusual selection for Kalm too, did you notice? I have never heard of a Belial in this area before." Zack frowned as he hoisted his sword onto his back. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"You saw a Belial? Yeah, that is really not right." Reno looked like he was dying for a cigarette right now, hands twitching a little. He let out a groan before looking back at Zack. He didn't even bother looking at Cloud again.

" So, I guess we just go turn in for the night and see if they start showing up again in the morning? Possibly do some recon?" Zack nodded in response.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He strode over towards the other men, telling them the plan. Reno blankly stared at Cloud, and the blonde returned the look. The stare down was only broken when Zack rejoined them.

"Well, time to head back to the Inn."

Cloud had a weird feeling about this mission in the pit of his stomach. Seeing all those different monsters there... It just didn't make any sense. He threw himself down on his bed, noticing Lizot throwing a concerned glance his way. He just didn't have the energy to care. There was so much not right going on here, and he wondered if all of it was simply because he was sent back.

Hollander popped into his head again, and Cloud wondered what seeing the Professor meant. He should be dead, as far as what Lazard's hint implied. So why did he see him as soon as Cloud was leaving? It just didn't make any sense...

With a light moan Cloud rolled over onto his side, shutting his eyes. Genesis didn't mess up like that, so he knew that there was much more in store for him and Shin-Ra. He settled into an uneasy sleep that left him jolting awake several times throughout the night.

* * *

_** ~Author's Note~**_

THIS CHAPTER IS WAAAYYYY OVERDUE! I had to even go back and rewrite the last part of the previous chapter before I could continue with this. I don't know why I had such a had time finishing this, but I finally did! Yay!

So yeah, Reno is a lot more of a jerk than I had originally intended, but eventually things will get better between him and Cloud, I promise. Though it might be not for a very long time, I can't say for sure yet.

Next chapter goes back to Midgar and we get to see what exactly is up with Hollander who should be dead but isn't? I think this chapter will be very interesting for you all, and I am excited to get working on it!


	15. Chapter 13

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

******Chapter 13**

* * *

Rayleigh tucked files under her arm, glancing around the room thoughtfully. Files on five Shinra employees, almost completely unheard of or unimportant. There was a receptionist woman, a cadet and two infantrymen, as well as a lab assistant. But then there were the big, risky files that he had carefully made sure to copy instead of take. No one seemed to have noticed her pulling out the files on Heidegger, Scarlet or even President Shinra's files. Though her appearance didn't draw much attention, and to that she was grateful.

Rayleigh proceeded to exit the office, giving a light smile to a Turk stationed nearby. She was young, a very recent recruit, so she smiled in return and let Rayleigh on her way. Perhaps the girl hadn't even seen the files nestled under the brunette's arm. Reaching for the pendent dangling around her neck, a light sigh escaped Rayleigh. She wouldn't be able to keep up with this for long...

"Ah Rayleigh, I was wondering how much longer you would be." Hollander was sitting behind his desk, casually reading over an old experiment journal. Several times his face contorted to an expression of disgust. This happened maybe three times before he finally set down the journal and smiled up at Rayleigh.

"I retrieved all of them you asked for. The last three had to be just copies unfortunately..." She handed the files over, moving to sit on the edge of the desk. Hollander grinned brightly.

"Well now, that is truly excellent work my dear! And just in time too. The President has stopped by for a visit today. I believe Scarlet and Heidegger are keeping him company." A dark look glazed over the Professor's eyes. He fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist, rubbing a thumb over the bright red stone in the center. He glanced back up at Rayleigh, contented with whatever thoughts he had.

"Go round up those two extras like I mentioned, alright? They are going to make a special visit with the President today." Rayleigh gave a nod, turning on her heels and exiting the room as silently as she had entered. Hollander sat back in his chair for a moment, closing his eyes.

"If only I could have avoided this..." With a grim smile the Professor pushed himself out of his chair. "Oh well, time to get to work."

* * *

"President, was there any reason you wanted to visit specifically? It's rather unusual for you to just appear without reason." Scarlet crossed her legs as she spoke, a hint of annoyance in her tone. She had to spend all evening with that pig Heidegger because of this, so there better have been a reason.

"Rufus, go and pester that Turk outside will you? We have something important to discuss here." The young blonde that had been sitting in the room gave a soft sigh. He exited without complaint, though it was obvious he was fed up with being bossed around. Scarlet could imagine that, considering he was the son of the leader of Shin-Ra. Her job was stressful enough, she would never want to burdens that came with running the entire operation.

Heidegger seemed preoccupied with admiring the scientist woman that had entered the room not long ago. Something with an "R". She had been quietly conversing with the receptionist from the lobby and some other lab assistant the entire time. But that was good. It kept the three of them from overhearing something important.

"In all honesty Scarlet, I'm here because of your departments." Scarlet's eyes narrowed. She saw Heidegger sit up straight at the accusation, his large form puffing up with what she assumed was rage.

"Oh, it seems I interrupted something." All three individuals looked up. Hollander had entered the room, the scientist looking like he hadn't cared in the slightest whether he interrupted anything or not. He took a seat at one of the chairs in the room, glancing at Rayleigh before he spoke.

"I sent out a message to the President, informing him of your section. I expressed the feeling that the President should be aware of the activities of even the most obscure branches of Shin-Ra, Deepground being the one it seems only you two really know about." Hollander folded his hands and rested them in his lap. Heidegger bristled threateningly, but Scarlet knew better. Something had been off about Hollander ever since he had vanished. His whole demeanor seemed off.

"Yes, that is the case. I do not claim to doubt what either of you are up to, but you must understand I should see everything for myself." President Shinra leaned forward, his big frame moving rather awkwardly.

"Ah Rayleigh, send those two down for me will you? I need you to get them ready." Hollander smiled at his assistant. The woman nodded, speaking briefly to her two companions before they exited the room. Both Scarlet and Heidegger tensed. What did Hollander know about Deepground? The bastard couldn't have found anything out, there was no way...

"Now then, we shouldn't waste too much time here. President, if you wouldn't mind calling off your escorts. We can't have unwanted eyes down there now can we?" Hollander threw a slight grin at both Heidegger and Scarlet. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes before standing. If Hollander wanted to play dirty, she would just make it so he would go missing. Again.

The President did call of his guard squad, claiming they were just going on a little tour of the building. The Turks were noticeably hesitant to comply with this order, but backed down anyways. Scarlet knew they must have bad feelings about the situation, because she couldn't shake them herself. Hollander was planning something, she knew it. If he ever found out about the Tsviets, he could easily drive them to ruin.

"Just down this way President," Hollander chirped, as if he knew every footpath by heart. His cheery disposition sent a shiver down Scarlet's spine. _He knew._

Rayleigh and the two that followed her were waiting. The receptionist and the lab assistant seemed quite nervous and jumpy. They had no idea where they were or why they were being brought there.

"There you are. Alright, this way please." Hollander took a turn right towards where the Tsviets were kept. _Oh no, oh no, oh no...!_

"_Scarlet_,"Heidegger hissed, looking visibly alarmed. She could only glance at him, wringing her wrists. This is was not good. Not good at all.

Three SOLDIERs were waiting, breaking out into grins at the appearance of the group. All three had silver hair and green eyes that were almost identical to those of the Great General's. Scarlet wanted to scream when she recognized the three of them. These were very, very dangerous SOLDIERs and results of a similar experiment to the one that created the Tsviets. Things were tarting to fall into place, and in a way that wouldn't end up good for anyone in the room.

"President, we need to get out of here" Scarlet started, trying to head back for the door. The largest of the three males got up, blocking her path with his large frame. He wasn't the smartest, but he was incredibly strong. The blonde woman shrunk back, the President now looking concerned.

"Who are these three?" Hollander only smirked, throwing open the door to the chamber where the colored Tsviets were held. The youngest looking Tsviet stepped out, scanning the group with light blue mako eyes. She studied Hollander with confusion.

"Why are you wearing that face here?" Hollander gave a light chuckle, bringing Rayleigh close.

"Just wake up the others will you? You all get a chance to have some fun." The redhead gave a sigh and a nod, vanishing back into the dark room. She appeared moments later, stepping out of the way to allow four other figures to step forward. Scarlet did scream this time, eyes wide in horror as Azul, Rosso, Weiss and Nero stood before her, wide, matching grins on all.

"So that's why you killed him, eh Genesis?" Weiss cocked his head to the side, grinning wildly at Hollander. The scientists's figure seemed to shimmer and change, until none other than the Red General stood before them, his arm still around the female scientist. He turned to smile at the group that had followed them.

"I am gravely sorry that this is the method I was resorted to using. I could have disposed of you much more... _creatively_ if I had the time to afford it. But no matter, the end result is the same. Come Aerith, we don't need to be present for this." The scientist faded into the form of a young woman with long brown hair and soft eyes the shade of emerald. She seemed rather concerned by the whole deal, but still clung to Genesis as the pair retreated. Loz blocked the exit again, looking to his brothers for assistance.

"Well now, President Shinra himself. This _will_ be interesting." Kadaj drew his blade, turning it over in is hand to watch it reflect the low light. The others mimicked the action, drawing their own weapons and circling the five unlucky visitors caught in the simple, clever trap. Scarlet backed up close the receptionist woman, who had tears streaming down in her face in fear. Scarlet could only shut her eyes, flinching when she heard mangled cries of pain and screaming. To think she had been bested by that damn punk. What a way to go.

* * *

"Genesis, this has to stop." Aerith's tone was stern, flinching every time she heard a scream get cut off from the area behind her. Genesis looked over at her, giving a slight sigh.

"I know, I know. But this is necessary if we want to keep hiding so well, you know that. Now we have those eight to cover for and this is y far the easiest way to do that. I thought I had explained it rather clearly." Genesis huffed, looking down below at the experiments letting loose. It was like watching wild animals slaughtering their prey. Disgusting and savage, and yet fascinating in a way.

"Cloud is going to find out about this." Genesis looked back at the brunette. Her gaze was firm, and the redhead could only give a sigh. Of course she would mention that. Even though Genesis was working in the best interest of everyone and was making things incredibly easier for the blonde.

"Well, if it ever comes to that he can proceed as he chooses. I'm quite positive my help will be worth all the tedious middle parts. Aerith, please. Nothing can go wrong after this, you know that." Aerith went silent, not looking up at the former General. She knew he was right, of course.

"I just wish this wasn't needed." Genesis gave a groan, brushing his bangs back.

"They would all have to die one way or another to finish what was necessary, so this is just making preparations for when Cloud and whoever joins him take the final low to Shinra. And we'll be there every step of the way to help him, just like you wanted." Genesis went back to watching the mess below.

"I didn't want it like this..." Aerith sighed, holding the blood stone around her neck close. It was almost hard to believe this small thing allowed her to take on Rayleigh's body and voice, but no matter how remarkable a thing it was she hated it. She hated being reduced to using these measures for something that could be solved in a much less violent matter.

"Forgive me, Cloud," Aerith sighed under her breath, glancing at Genesis. "We're getting in way over our heads."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

I had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter. And now we all know exactly what the blood stones do. Hooray because those are a very important element or I suppose tell-tale sign later on. For what though, you'll just have to wait and see.

Again I took way longer to finish writing this chapter than I had intended. I just keep finding good fan fictions and can't seem to be able to work again until I've finished them. A rather annoying habit, but it can provide good inspiration I suppose.


	16. Chapter 14

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Cloud decided that sleep would just not come to him as he woke for the fourth time that night. A blinking clock on a bedside table flashed 3:27 AM, and illuminated the still sleeping form of Cadet Lizot in the opposite bed.

_At least I didn't wake him._ He had already feared Zack hearing his night terrors, but he hadn't run into any as of yet. Hollander had been plaguing his dreams tonight, along with Hojo. There was something very wrong back at Shin-Ra, something worse than he was used to. _Going back in time screwed up a lot, and who knows what Genesis has to do with all of this._

Cloud almost sighed aloud thinking of the redhead. He had lost his connection with Aerith so how on Gaia was he supposed to keep contact with the former General? It wasn't like they could just use their phones. There was too much at risk, even if they met in person somewhere secluded.

A walk, Cloud decided, was what he needed. Maybe he could even find clues about the strange monster population around. It couldn't hurt at least. Silently pulling back on his harness to holster Tsurugi, the blonde crept outside of the room. He made careful to not make a sound as he shut the door and exited the Inn. Small places like this made him anxious, ever since he was young. It was why he had such trouble focusing as a cadet, and why he had such issue staying in one place for too long.

The moon hung low in the sky, stars faintly sparkling in the darkness overhead. Town was almost silent. Almost, considering he could hear someone talking on a phone close by. He could just barely make out a familiar shape topped with spiky black locks. Cloud let out a soft sigh, letting himself relax.

"No, Angeal I realize... Yeah, I'll alert everyone in the morning. How many casualties...?" There was a long pause, a strangled gasp coming from Zack. "200 and counting... are you serious? Damn, I should send Reno back to help the other Turks... Oh, alright. Sorry you were dragged out from your mission for this. No I know it's not my fault. Just go to sleep already Angeal." There was a light chuckle before everything went silent, Zack shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Cloud tried not to smirk as he watched Zack jump. The raven cursed before giving a slight grin to Cloud when he spotted him.

"Hey there. Can't sleep?" Cloud approached the raven, giving a shrug.

"Not really. I know you sleep in though, so what's your excuse?" Zack chuckled, but his smile faded fast.

"The Deepground section of Shin-Ra was destroyed completely. They're still finding bodies as we speak." Cloud blinked, releasing a shaky breath when the panic started to settle in.

"Who survived? Or are there..." Zack gave a slight smile when he guessed the end of the question.

"President Shinra, Hollander, Scarlet, and a few others. Hollander must have come back from wherever he had gone around the time we left Midgar." Yeah, something like that...

"Why was President Shinra down there?" Zack shook his head with a shrug.

"Who knows. As long as he's safe I don't really see what the problem is. Though there were apparently quite a lot of important experiments lost down there. Hojo threw quite the hissy fit I hear." Zack laughed a little, invoking a slight smile on the blonde.

"I know there is apparently some important research in Nibelheim as well... I grew up not far from Shinra mansion. If they're destroyed information I would be worried about that place." _Unless Vincent is awake._ That sly demon would definitely take care of any intruder.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that actually. I believe Angeal is on the team going down there to make sure everything is alright. Or at least when he gets there from Wutai. Such a long trip though. He's going to be seriously jet-lagged." Zack was grinning picturing a sleepy Angeal on the job, and Cloud had to admit the idea was rather amusing.

"To think such a large part of Shin-Ra was destroyed so easily... What caused it anyways?" Zack had lowered himself so he was sitting in the grass, Cloud sinking down to join him. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"I wish I knew. An explosion of some sort, but no one knows yet if it was deliberate or a malfunction. Things are just insane lately," Zack sighed. Cloud lowered his head onto his knees, watching the trees move with the slight breeze. He let his gaze drop to his hands.

"Yeah... that's a good word for it." Zack glanced over at the blonde curiously. He had been interested by this almost mournful aura, like Cloud had some huge weight on his shoulders. What he wouldn't do to be able to see into that blonde head...

"Something wrong Chocobo?" Cloud glanced up at the nickname, then looked back away. He huffed a little, trying to ignore how his face heated up. _You make me act like I'm still a dumb teenager..._

"I don't know, this mission maybe. Or everything. I don't know if things would be going any differently if I was still with Genesis or just not _here_. Everything is just..._wrong_." Cloud frowned again, setting down his sword. He looked at it for a moment, turning it over in his hand.

"It's like Tsurugi, multiple pieces fitting together to make a whole, with pieces that can function fine on their own and some who can only compliment when everything is together. A big messy web of coincidences and fate and I'm in the dead center of it all..." Cloud stiffened considerably, only realizing too late what he said.

"You're the one in the center? It seems like there's more to the story than you and the thing with Genesis Chocobo." Cloud let out a slight sigh of relief. Good, Zack didn't suspect anything.

"I suppose so. Everything sort of feels like it has to do with me though. I mean, an explosion in Deepground as soon as we're gone from Shin-Ra? If it doesn't have something to do with me or Genesis, I don't know what to make of it." Zack made a face of concern, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, that explosion is probably just an unfortunate accident. Even Shin-Ra has accidents sometimes." _Yeah, except for the fact that Shin-Ra _doesn't_ have accidents._

"I hope you're right. Though who knows what Genesis is up to right now..." _When Hollander, who should be dead, is walking around Shin-Ra... _Cloud tensed as soon as the thought crossed his mind. No... Genesis couldn't have...

"Yeah, well, someone is going to spot him soon enough, and we'll dig out whoever is assisting him inside of Shin-Ra still. Everything is going to be fine. We just have to finish this mission and see what happens from here on out. And if you need me, I'm here to back you up." Zack gave a playful shove, giving one of those bright grins. Cloud smiled in return, suppressing his suspicions for the moment. He could work everything out on the way back to Shin-Ra, and plan his move from there. _I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another. _

"I suppose that AVALANCHE is another possible suspect." Cloud sat up fully, looking at the raven. Zack had the slightest twinge of a smile, knowing full well what he was doing.

"AVALANCHE?" Cloud didn't remember much of the current group, only that the Ravens were rather awful to fight.

"They've never done anything this drastic before, but it's a possibility, if it's not an accident." Cloud could feel his shoulders relax, even if it was a false sense of hope. If Genesis was doing anything close to what he was suspecting... It really didn't look good for their cause.

Cloud dropped his head again, smiling a little at the attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Zack." A grin and light shove was his response.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

Short little fluff chapter pretty much, showing how Cloud and Zack have really started to bond. They are so cute to see interacting together even in the game I just had to do a more playful piece with them, even if the subject matter they were discussing is sort of dark.

I finally got around to updating! This story I have so much fun writing it just makes me incredibly happy to see all the reviews and followers and favorites and that you guys really want to read more of what I'm writing.

_Now if only I can get the same sort of responses with my original works._


	17. Chapter 15

**The Rewrite**

* * *

A Clack fic; Sephiroth comes back again and revives Jenova. Cloud and his friends are thrown into an alternate timeline where Sephiroth isn't evil yet and dead friends are alive again. With a chance to stop everything from happening all over again, Cloud has to be careful not to be the one to start everything instead.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Zack shifted slightly, feeling a pain in his neck from an odd sleeping position. _Shiva, when did I even manage to fall asleep?_

Something moved under him, and Zack slowly opened his eyes. His head had been on Cloud's shoulder, the blonde 2nd having his own head dropped against Zack's. He was still sleeping lightly, though could wake up any moment now. Zack let out a shaky breath, trying to move without disturbing the new SOLDIER. This was an incredibly compromising position, not to mention risky. Anything or anyone could have snuck up on them while they were dozing outside... _Though I doubt anyone could _really_ sneak up on either of us..._

Cloud lifted his head, blinking away the sleep. He stiffened a little as he became aware of his surroundings, meeting Zack's gaze and still not fully able to make himself relax.

"The sun's coming up," Cloud spoke softly, a hint of concern lacing his tone. Zack nodded and stood, stretching a little. He slept incredibly well considering the awkward position.

"Yeah, we should probably go back to our rooms. Sorry for dragging you out here Chocobo." Zack was rather enjoying the reactions the pet-name would bring out in the blonde. This time Cloud merely mumbled under his breath, but he was obviously trying hard to fight back his smile. Something about the whole thing was familiar, and that was comforting to Zack. He wanted to be friends with Cloud, and they were definitely working their way there.

"It's alright. I got more sleep than I thought I was going to tonight anyways. See you on monster watch," the blonde teased before making his way for his room. Zack shook his head with a grin. Hopefully the mission would make more sense after everyone wasn't so jet-lagged.

* * *

"I want everyone to do a short sweep around the area, in groups no smaller than a pair. If you find anything that shouldn't be there, report it back to myself or Reno. But before we begin, I have some unfortunate news to report." Zack tried not to let the emotion show in his voice, but he new it was present in his expression by the concerned looks from the troops.

"There was... an explosion, back at Midgar. The entire Deepground sector of Shin-Ra was destroyed. As of yet it is unknown whether it was an accident or delibrate, but either way I want everyone to be on their toes. Something is very off with the monsters here, and we have no idea what's causing the disturbances as of yet. Pull out if anything seems too out of place and report it, please. We don't want to loose any more good men." Zack gave an earnest smile, but the tension was presnt in the atmosphere. Reno had dropped his arms to his sides, looking rather startled. Did he not know about this yet?

"Cloud, come here for a minute will you?" Cloud looked over from the cadet he had been consoling, giving a breif nod. Reno approached without invitation, resting his EMR across his shoulders.

"What is going on here Zack? You know more about this than you're letting on." Reno was never one for accusing wihout good reason, and his senses for detecting stuff like this were well honned.

"It's only theories at this point Reno." Cloud apprached then, giving a slight glance at Zack before he spoke.

"It's possible Genesis has something to do with it, or AVALANCHE. Though if I'm going to speak freely, Hollander is a person of interest." Something about the firm way Cloud's jaw was set spoke volumes.

"Hollander? Why him?" Zack remembered discussing AVALANCHE with Cloud, but when had the blonde assumed Hollander?

"He returned the day of the explotion, right? Doesn't that say a lot?" Reno and Zack glanced at each other.

"Yeah, it does. I'm sure he and the others that survived are being questioned as we speak though. We'll just have to see what they come up with when we get back." Cloud didn't seem too happy with the answer but he didn't speak after that.

"Reno, why don't you stick with the cadet? I want Cloud to help me do recon and you and the cadet can sweep around the other side and meet us in the middle." Reno shrugged before picking out the cadet.

"Alright Chocobo, time for you to start talking." Cloud hesitated before taking Tsurugi off of his shoulders.

"Zack, don't start interrogating me. I need you to just trust me on this. I think there's a lot more going on here than you could really comprehend at the moment." Zack blinked, stumbling to follow Cloud as he started walking.

"W-What are you talking about? I told you, I'm here to help any way I can!" Some of the SOLDIERs glanced their way at Zack's outburst, but he didn't care. THe blonde was starting to shut him out, and he wasn't going to allow that.

"Look, I just... What do they know about when I was gone with Genesis? About what we were up to when we were alone." Cloud's eyes were a dangerous shade of blue as he assessed the 1st Class SOLDIER.

"Nothing really, just the fact that Genesis copies were popping up everywhere but not as frequently as before." Cloud shut his eyes for a moment before he replied.

"Then you really should just trust me on this Zack. I don't think I can ever really explain what I mean by that, but I really just need you to go along with my instincts on this, please." There was such an earnest, sad tone in Cloud's very being as he spoke, Zack found himself agreeing without a second thought.

"I promise Chocobo. I'll be on your side for this, whatever it is." The smile he managed to pull out fo the blonde was something Zack would keep in his memory for a long time.

"Thank you, Zack."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

This chapter is sort of bleh, but necessary. And again I apologize for the long wait.

I am going to be going to summer school for geometry, so that is six weeks I will be banned from the internet for the most part, so I wouldn't expect an update any time soon. I will be writing whenever I get the chance, and you can find me on either my fanfiction tumblr, **the-raven-and-the-mouse**, or my main, **magicallyscientific**, where I will be more likely able to respond than here.

I'm pretty upset I won't be able to post stuff as much as I would like to but I guess we'll just have to see what I can manage to do.

Also I apologize for any typos or spelling errors in this chapter or the last few. Spellcheck seems to have stopped working on my dad's computers.


	18. NOTICE FROM THE AUTHOR

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT HAVING A REAL UPDATE**

I wanted to make this post to announce that I am going to be changing this story and rewritting it from the beginning, because I realized there were some key plot details I had completely forgotten about and things I had no idea how to use later on, so this was really just the best option in my opinion.

SO. Basically I just wanted to say sorry, I fucked stuff up, but I also was able to get things organized so it doesn't put so much pressure on me to keep writing (because I'm sorry to say that it doesn't come as easily as I would like it to, and I get really stressed out if I try and focus on just one story for too long, thus I'm working on four at the moment. I will not be doing any more until after I'm done with one of the others however).

I really appreciate the patience from you guys and if you want to mention something you thought could have been done better or you didn't like so much, please do that here, I welcome the feedback!

Also if you have any personal comments that would be great too. (You can check my profile for my deviantART and tumblr accounts)

I will try and get all 17 chapters up again and better than before as soon as possible, so please keep an eye out for those changes! (If I can manage to upload them all at once that would be great, but for now I will be deleting all previous chapters from this post and upload the new chapters whenever I can manage it.)

Again, so sorry! I haven't forgot about you guys and seeing that I'm still getting new followers makes me really happy and I will try not to disappoint!

- Sarah


End file.
